Through Hallways
by Pikachu Hunter
Summary: AU [High school fiction] Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18 have trouble finding their ways through the halls when Keiji Girl's School and Morutaka Boy's School merge and the girls move into the boys school! This will eventually turn out as a BV romance! Please RR!
1. School Adjustments

Through Hallways  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter One: School Adjustments  
  
--At Keiji High School for Girls...--  
  
"Good morning, Chikara-sensei!" Chimed the school as the headmistress strode into the assembly hall, looking suspisciously at every second student, as if each one had broken a school rule. The students, all girls, were seated in their chairs as Chikara-sensei gave a breif nod and grunt. She stepped to the front of her audience and cleared her throat for what could be a long chat.  
"You were called here to hear an announcement to be made, Keiji High School." She stated, peering at the wondering faces. The whole school had been gathered to hear this; it must have been important information.  
"Keiji High School for Girls," Chikara-sensei went on, "will no longer be a single-sex school." She paused, and waited for the out of turn chattering that began, with either squeals of delight and joy, or the odd 'damn, that means boys.'  
In a row of seats nearer the back of the room, and off to the left a little, was an arrangement of three girls that the instructors would rather have seperated. But it was free seating that morning in the announcement hall, and that meant Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Eighteen could all sit together.  
"Did you hear that, Chi? There's gonna be boys at school this year!" Bulma grabbed her friend's hand and squeaked, happy.  
"Oh, joy..." Eighteen rolled her eyes. "That means there are going to be immature little goofs throwing paper and spitballs at us from the back of the room, and they'll try at any given chance to pull a prank on us, like insects in our lunches." She groaned.  
"Aw, c'mon, Eighteen, you know they won't do that. We're in grade ten!" Chi-Chi laughed doubtfully at Eighteen's predictions for the year. Bulma turned pink. "I hope I get to meet some cute boys," she said dreamily.  
"I hope I meet someone nice." Chi-Chi said. "And I hope they like my cooking." She added, remembering how her father had been too afraid to try her food after a little accident in the kitchen, and Bulma and Eighteen knew right off the bat to avoid anything she presented to them. Chi-Chi's cooking skills had improved since then, but nobody seemed to trust her enough to eat anything.  
"I'm sure you will..." Eighteen said, patting her on the back. "But I'm going solo."  
"What?! Why?!" Bulma screeched. "I'm dying going to a school without boys, and you're planning to never see one?!"  
"I just don't think--"  
Eighteen was interrupted by the continued speaking of Chikara-sensei. "Keiji High School will be moving it's staff and students into Morutaka Boys School. This change will have taken effect as of tomorrow. As you all know, we have already removed some of the furniture from our school over the past summer month, and now, this september, you have seen renovations and extensions made on Morutaka High. Last weekend, as it is Monday now, we moved much of everything left into the newly furnished and slightly altered Morutaka High. We, over the summer, planned our changed curriculms to be put together, and we already have your new classes put together for each and every one of you." Chikara-sensei's sharp and stern voice kept silence in the room as she took a breath. "While exiting the assembly hall, you will find teachers handing out a booklet with maps and new school policies in it, along with your personalized timetables. You are dismissed for the day, and expected to show up on time at Morutaka High for the following school day. The rest of the year will have all students from this school attending Morutaka, and this school will be torn down. Have a good evening, and I will see you all are happy in your new homerooms tomorrow. That is all." Chikara-sensei stepped out of the room through a nearby door, and left the girls in their seats cheering, as they rushed to the back door to grab a booklet and timetable with their name on it.  
  
--At Morutaka High School for Boys...--  
  
"Silence!" Yelled Tanaka-sensei, the headmaster of the rowdy school. He walked quickly down the aisle that parted two seas of chairs, filled with boys, and faced the crowd with a penetrating stare that intimidated even the bravest of students's hearts and brought out the fear in them all. There was a resounding echo of the headmaster's demand as sudden quiet was acheived.  
"That's better. Now, I am sure you all have seen the excess amount of chairs and tables in your classrooms, and that there have been alterations applied to your rooms to make them bigger and split them in half, making two same-sized classrooms. We will have a slight change in the student body as of tomorrow morning. Morutaka Boys School is merging with Keiji Girls School, and--" Tanaka-sensei was interrupted by a loud cheer of all mature boys, hearing there would finally be females present while they enhanced their minds in the classrooms. Tanaka-sensei let out a sharp clap, and silence endured. "I am glad to see this information amuses you all. You will all be dismissed for the rest of the day after reciveing a new timetable with classroom numbers and teachers on it for your new schedules. I know you have all found your way around the school and know it like the back of your grubby little hands very well, so there will be no need for a map. I expect you to conduct yourselves as usual, and I want proper behaviour in between and during classes. You will be gentlemen, not animals. Remember, girls are cunning and demanding, and they will not fall for you if they see the true loser slob side of you." Tanaka- sensei said. He'd always found it extremely funny to insult his students, and rarely kept himself from breaking into endless laughter afterwards. "You shall go to the sections in the assembly hall where your class first met only a week ago for the first day of school, and recive a timetable from your sensei. That is it, you're dismissed for the afternoon." He finished up, walking away, emitting loud howling laughter.  
"Can you believe it, Goku?! Girls! I bet I'm gonna finally get myself a girlfriend thanks to this new school thing!" Yamcha smiled, following his ill-minded friend to their homeroom places. Checking their timetables, they saw they were in the same class. "Let's see if Krillin and Vegeta are in our class too!" Goku suggested, walking to his shorter friend, who was in another class space. Yamcha followed. Goku tapped Krillin on the shoulder, and the short boy bent over a paper jumped. "Goku, you scared me!" He yelled. "...What is it?"  
"What class are you in, Krillin?" Goku asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes. Krillin studied his paper carefully until discovering the information he'd sought. "Uh...1-B, same as Tien. You?" The boy answered, nodding at a friend who'd gone astray.  
"Aw, man, we're not in the same class! I'm in 1-C, and so is Yamcha!" Goku snapped his fingers in dismay. "Are you and Vegeta in the same class?"  
"I don't know, I didn't ask. He's over there." Krillin pointed in the direction of a teen who leaned against the wall with his arms folded, the paper half-stuffed in his pocket, as he didn't care what he found on it. It made no difference to him. Goku trotted over, right as rain, and spooked the meditating boy as he said 'boo' very loudly and jumped in front of the other.  
"Kakkarot, why the hell did you do that?! I'm trying to think, you know!" Vegeta yelled, angered by the simple-minded boy who hadn't given up on trying to make friends with him since kindergarten, them now being in the tenth grade as of this year. Goku smiled. "What class are you in, Vegeta?" He enquired.  
"Why do you care?"  
"I just want to know if we're in the same class."  
"We'd better not be. I'm in 1-E." Vegeta read off his suddenly appealing paper.  
"Rats, you're not in Yamcha's and my class either!" Goku snapped again, and looked down. He smiled again, remembering he still had Yamcha. But Yamcha might get busy with girls quick, which would leave Goku all alone in his homeroom. "Maybe we can talk to Tanaka-sensei about switching our homerooms," Krillin said.  
"I don't think he will, but it's worth a try. Why don't we play some prank on the staff to get back at him for putting us in different classes?" Goku snickered.  
"Well count me out, I've got enough dententions to last me the rest of my life, and we're only a week into school!" Yamcha shook his head and put his hands up, surrendering. Goku slumped. "Hey, Vegeta, will you help us?"  
"Why not, Kakkarot? I have nothing else to do, and my academic life could suffer a little for the sake of a little practical joke." Vegeta smirked, sighing as he remembered he hadn't had something entertaining to do all summer. He'd sat around after lifting weights, and stared at the sky, thinking about nothing in particular. It had been a lonesome and boring summer vacation for the sixteen-year-old.  
"Great! Here's what we do..."  
  
--At Bulma's House...--  
  
"So, who's class are you in, Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked while setting a plate of oreo's on the table and putting glasses of milk in front of her friends and her own place at the round table. Chi-Chi helped herself to a cookie. "I'm in Chikara-sensei's homeroom again, that's 1-C." She said, twisting the oreo apart and dunking the half without icing into the cup, then putting it in her mouth.  
"Damn, different class than me!" Bulma said, sitting down. "What about you, Eighteen?"  
"I'm in 1-B." Eighteen said bleakly, not caring at all.  
"What the hell, none of us are together! I'm in 1-E!" Bulma pouted, pushing an oreo in her mouth.  
"Y'never know, Bulma, maybe we'll be so busy with new boyfriends we won't even notice!" Chi-Chi said whistfully.  
"Uh-huh. And next it'll snow red." Eighteen laughed, sipping her milk.  
"Well I for one, am not going to waste any oppurtunity I get at this new school. Cheers, for good luck that we all, including Eighteen, find the perfect guy at school sometime this year!" Bulma clicked glasses with her blonde and raven-haired friend. Eighteen laughed. "It'll never happen, though..."  
  
------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- Hooray for my first high school fiction! I thought of this when I decided I wanted to write a HSF, and this is what has become of the hour one a.m. to two thirty a.m.--A new fiction chapter! I hope you all like this! I know, this chapter wasn't very interesting, but it's more like a prologue, or an introductory than anything else. I wonder if anyone will tune in for the next chapter?  
  
Kai 


	2. The Prank

Through Hallways  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Two: The Prank  
  
--At Morutaka High School for Boys...--  
  
"I don't see the point of this exercise, Kakkarot." Vegeta grumbled as he carried a large bucket of water into the room the other two boys were in, working away at preparations for the practical joke they were to play on the staff the following morning, during the welcome assembly for the girls who were to join their school the following day. Goku and Krillin were in the assembly hall, as well as Vegeta, who'd just come in, and it was already well after the time that everyone else, including even the janitorial staff members, had gone home. They'd somehow managed to stay there without being seen.  
"Just to have some fun, and show the girls what we're made of. That we're unpredictable, too, and that we have a sense of humor." Krillin said, tying two wooden poles together. Goku nodded, then wrapped masking tape around the poles as a reinforcement. "We are going to have the whole school laughing by the end of the assembly," he assured his more serious friend.  
"Alright, then. So this is a mere trick to increase your social status'?" Vegeta deduced.  
"No, we're just--"  
"Looking for ways to earn yourself a year's worth of detention, like that idiot Yamcha?" Vegeta cut Krillin off.  
"No! We just want to have some fun!" Krillin said, handing two more poles alike the one he and Goku had constructed to Vegeta. The proud male took the three poles, and began to shimmy his way up the sturdy, almost hardened curtains of the stage before the auditorium, and placed the poles over a set of cameras and then back down, jumping to the floor halfway down the curtains and landing gracefully. "Fine, have it your way. Where are the hooks?" Vegeta asked.  
"Here," Goku handed Vegeta three silver hooks for yet another pole, and a banner to hang on, as well as the bucket of water.  
  
--At Bulma's House...--  
  
"Bye, Bulma! See you tomorrow!" Eighteen waved as she walked down the street and around the corner, to her own house. Bulma waved out the door, Chi-Chi standing beside her, waving good-bye as well. Bulma shut the door after Eighteen was out of sight, and she made her way into the living room, Chi-Chi following behind.  
"I can't believe your dad let you sleep over on a school night!" Bulma high-fived her friend.  
"Well, he is pretty superstitious, and when I told him it was for good luck tomorrow in school, he totally bought it, and said okay right off the bat." Chi-Chi explained her earlier telephone conversation with her father for permission to stay the night at Bulma's house. He'd allowed her after hearing the appealing statement, totally unaware of the fact that it would most likely cause them more bad luck than good as they would stay up late talking, then come to school tired, and lower their marks.  
"Nice." Bulma said. "So, what do you think is going to happen tomorrow?" She asked.  
"I don't know. I just hope I don't get too lost in a school I have to know my way around right away..." Chi-Chi said.  
"Me too. Why don't we study the school maps again?" Bulma suggested, pulling out her copy of the booklet they'd been given.  
"Okay." Chi-Chi sat at the table, across from her friend, and flipped to the page of the first map. "Where is class 1-B?"  
  
--At Vegeta's House...--  
  
"You're finally home?" Vegeta's father asked as he walked into the door at five o'clock. "What took you so long?"  
"I had a project to work on," Vegeta lied, walking straight upstairs.  
"You have any notices for me?"  
"No."  
"Alright. Dinner's at eight. Be on time."  
"Fine." Vegeta dragged himself into his upstairs bedroom, throwing his backpack on his bed, and flopping down beside it. "I can't believe I am going to have to put up with females coming to my school. If I have to talk to any of them, I swear, I will--"  
"Vegeta, get down here and do your chores!"  
"Whatever, father, I'll be right there!"  
"Don't you whatever me, get down here!"  
"I'm coming!" Vegeta groaned, getting off his bed and going back downstairs.  
  
--At Morutaka High School for Boys...--  
  
"Welcome, please report to the assembly hall, down that corridor and to your left." A male teacher shook Bulma's hand as she led her group of three in through the front doors of the new school. "Thanks," she said, following a crowd of other girls and boys towards where the teacher had directed. She shifted the pink bag on her backpack, and grabbed Chi-Chi's hand in the midst of the crowd. "Grab Eighteen, we might get separated in this mob otherwise!" She said. They eventually made their way to a few empty seats in a middle row.  
"Good morning, students!" Tanaka-sensei walked onto the stage, and bowed politely to his students. The girls and boys chimed back a hello, and Tanaka-sensei began to go over the school policies and rules.  
"I can't wait for the big surprise, he should find it any minute!" Goku elbowed Krillin. On the other side of Goku sat Vegeta, who'd taken his place there unwillingly. Goku had insisted though, as they were all partners in crime, now. So Vegeta sat with the other perpetrators, and smirked in anticipation as Tanaka-sensei paced the front of the room, where the bait had been set carefully and in an ingenious manner.  
"Neither can I," Krillin nudged Goku back.  
"And finally, students, our school goal. We will strive for excellency and profound--what's this?" Tanaka-sensei stopped the speech he had been giving, and lifted a string that he'd found hanging from the ceiling. Giving it a light tug, the three boys in the back row sucked in a deep breath, and were prepared to face their doom that would come after the catastrophe occurred.  
"What the--" A bucket of water mixed with blue power, making a thick, blue dye, poured over Tanaka-sensei's head, and, after the bucket had emptied, it fell off the balancing pole, tugging down with it a large banner that read 'I got pranked!' in large, bold red letters. The entire student body, and some of the staff, even, burst out laughing.  
"I have a feeling we're going to like this school, Chi!" Bulma laughed, pointing at the blue headmaster.  
"Me too!" Eighteen had given up on keeping a straight face, and was almost in tears from the laughter.  
"What is the meaning of this?!" Tanaka-sensei screamed, looking at the banner. He ripped it down from the hooks, only to have three masking taped poles fall on his head, one after the other.  
"Ha, a bonus round!" Krillin snickered.  
"That wasn't part of the plan!" Vegeta shrieked. They were going to get it for sure, and Vegeta's marks were going to suffer.  
"But that just makes it all the funnier!" Goku pointed out. Vegeta took a look at his sensei, and had to cover his face to make sure the others didn't see him laughing. Goku poked him. "Aw, c'mon, Vegeta, just let it all out! Laugh with us!"  
"Ahahaha!" The three boys almost fell off their chairs, despite the fact that they already knew it was going to happen.  
"SILENCE!" Tanaka-sensei demanded. The auditorium was dead quiet, save the sound of blue dye dripping off the angry sensei, and the clatter of poles behind him. Muffled laughs were still heard. "Who did this?!" Tanaka-sensei asked the crowd. "Son Goku, I bet it was you and your little accomplices, hmm? Well, come up here and introduce you to all the girls, and bring your little friends with you!" 


	3. Who's Cute?

Through Hallways  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Three: Who's Cute?  
  
"Uh...should we go?" Krillin asked.  
"Yes, Tanaka-sensei ill be even more mad if we don't!" Goku dragged his two partners into the aisle, and they slowly made their way to the stage. "Kakkarot, this is your fault, I told you we'd get in trouble!" Vegeta hissed as they received many glares from teachers.  
"Now, students, please give a round of applause to the three who are in very deep kuso!" Tanaka-sensei said. There was no clapping. "I thought so," the headmaster began to pace around the three. "You will be punished, one way or another, boys, and I will be sure that it is a punishment you will never forget!" He pointed. "And girls," Tanaka-sensei turned to the females in the crowd. "You would be wise to steer clear of these three, if possible. I know you all like a funny boy, but these three have officially been labelled 'trouble.'" He advised.  
"Hm...he's cute." Eighteen said to herself.  
"What?! Who?! I though you said you didn't like boys!" Bulma squeaked, hearing her blonde friend say something quite out of character. Eighteen blushed, and looked away to the side a little. "Yeah, but...he's so cute!" She whispered back over the finish of Tanaka- sensei's speech, and her eyes followed one of the boys who walked off the stage with the other two. Bulma scratched her head. "Who? Show me!" She ordered. Eighteen giggled, seeing the one she watched so closely half trip over someone's extended foot in the aisle on the way back to his seat. "That one," she pointed cautiously. Bulma tried hard to follow the gaze of her friend, and see who exactly she was pointing at. Eighteen's finger drew Bulma's eyes to the three from the prank. "One of those three?" The blue-haired girl questioned.  
"Yeah, guess which one?" Eighteen smiled.  
"Uh...oh, I don't know, all their heads are turned, I can't see their faces." Bulma said, trying to see.  
"Here, switch spots with me, you can see them all." Eighteen insisted. Bulma nodded and traded places with her friend, then peered thoughtfully at the three. "What's going on?" Chi-Chi asked, a new friend on one side of her. Eighteen pointed. "Bulma want's to know who I think is cute."  
"Cute!? What?!"  
"That's what she said. But he really is cute, y'know."  
"Eighteen, you've lost it!"  
"No, I just--" Eighteen was cut off abruptly by Bulma's questions.  
"Oh, I bet it's that one, huh? You're right, he is cute! Very...dark and handsome, I'd say..." Bulma trailed off, watching one of the boys closely. Eighteen shrugged. "What? Dark?" Bulma pointed with her own fingers. "See? That one on the far side of the three...yeah, him! With the taller hair!" Bulma pointed to what was evidently the back of Vegeta's head.  
"No, no, no, not him! The one on the other end!" Eighteen laughed. "You think I would like that Grim Reaper on the other side?"  
"Grim Reaper?!"  
"Well, look at him! He's got juvenille delinquent written all over him, dosen't he, Chi?" Eighteen nudged the brunette beside her. Chi-Chi, half-oblivious to the conversation at hand, rolled her eyes. "Who? Who's a punk?"  
"That one!" Eighteen pointed.  
"The one in the black hoodie?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Hm...yeah, he looks like one. If I ever had a son, he would definitely not be any influence on him." Chi-Chi crossed her arms, generally rejecting the thought of Vegeta becoming a friend of hers. Bulma tapped Eighteen's shoulder. "He does not look like a punk! And anyways, if you don't like him, and you say on the other end, that means you've got your eye on that small fry, eh?"  
"Small fry?"  
"Yeah, shorty over there!"  
"Don't make fun of his height! He's cute!"  
"Oh, Eighteen's got a crush on mystery short-man! Get a load of this, Chi, she's got a crush on the bald guy!"  
"Bulma!" Eighteen jabbed her friend with an elbow. "It's not funny!"  
"It is so!"  
"Hey, guys, who's that?" Chi-Chi interrupted the start if a cat- fight. She pointed at one of the boys herself. "Now that's what I call cute!" She smiled. Bulma stopped. "You mean there's someone here you believe dosen't have a criminal record or would be a terrible influence on your son?"  
"Heck, no, Bulma, I like their leader!" Chi-Chi blushed.  
"What!? You mean the one Tanaka-sensei called 'Son Goku'?!" Eighteen fell off her chair, and Bulma scooted back to her original place. Eighteen sat up, and back on hr own seat. Chi-Chi nodded. "He looks so innocent, though! And look, he's laughing at something." She pointed out.  
"Damn it, Chi, you blew our cover, they know we're looking at them!" Bulma smacked her friend's shoulder.  
"Ah!" Eighteen hid her face. "Don't let him see me!"  
  
--At the other side of the auditorium...--  
  
"Hey, Krillin, what're those girls poinin' at us for? You think they're mad at us for playing that joke on Tanaka-sensei?" Goku asked, turning his head at the three pointing girls. They seemed to be the only ones not heeding Tanaka-sensei's advice of staying away from them.  
"Girls? Looking at us? Yeah, it must be worse than we thought." Krillin nodded.  
"What are you two babbling about?!" Vegeta asked under his breath.  
"Those girls are looking at us funny!" Goku explained.  
"They're what?!" Vegeta did a half turn in his seat and saw the girls. They were pink-faced and laughing to each other as they pointed. He smirked. "I bet they all have a crush on Kakkarot," he laughed to himself. Goku and Krillin faced the older boy. Goku turned his head to the side, not understanding. "Me? What girl would like me?"  
"Only an insane on, that's for sure." Krillin nodded. "Hey, y'think I can have one, Goku, buddy ol' pal?"  
"Sure, Krillin!" Goku said, still not knowing the concept of girls, and that he could only have one anyways. "What about you, Vegeta?" He nudged the boy on his other side.  
"Girls are stupid." He crossed his arms, looking away. They might have been stupid, but he had to admit, one was really making him feel his face go red. Goku laughed. "Typical Vegeta," he mumbled. "Hey, Tien, what do you think?" He asked a boy one row behind them.  
"I could use a girl in my life!" Tien laughed. They boy beside him, Choutzu, nodded. "He could use a few girls in his life, he's never been much of a man!"  
"Hey, save one for me!" Yamcha butted in.  
"Ah, forget it, I saw that red-head over there first!" Tien elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
--At the other few chairs...--  
  
"I dare you to blow a kiss to him, Eighteen!" Bulma laughed.  
"You what?!"  
"Blow him a kiss!"  
"...Fine, but you'll buy me lunch if I do."  
"Okay, just do it!"  
"Alright! Don't rush me!" Eighteen searched for a lip chap in her purse. "Aha!" She pasted on a thin layer of something that smelled like cherries and made her lips shine slightly. "Wait till only he's looking!" Bulma said. "...Now!"  
Eighteen put her hand over her mouth, and pulled it down as she playfully blew the kiss over to Krillin when nobody else in his area was looking. Krillin's eyes widened. He made hand signals to Eighteen, pointing at himself. "You mean me?"  
Eighteen turned to Bulma, who was having her fun with the possible couple. "Nod and wave," she insisted.  
"Uh..." Eighteen gave a small wave to the now bashful Krillin, and nodded as Bulma directed her to.  
"Me?" Krillin was still unsure of himself.  
"Yes, you!" Eighteen nodded. Bulma poked her. "Wink at him!"  
"No, why don't you!" Eighteen hit Bulma on the head.  
  
--At Krillin's chairs...--  
  
"Oh, Kami..." Krillin gulped.  
"What's wrong, Krillin?" Goku slapped his short friend on the back.  
"That girl just waved at me and blew me a kiss!" Krillin said through frightened eyes.  
"Wow, really? That means she like you!"  
"You think she does?"  
"Yeah, sure!" Goku said, patting his shoulder.  
"What are you two talking about now?" Vegeta grew bored of Yamcha's tall tales of being with many other girls before. He decided to tune into the conversation of who he'd be spending the next month with in detention. Goku poked Krillin. "Someone's in love with Krillin!" He said.  
"Oh?" Vegeta smirked. He could screw this up really bad, if he liked to.  
"Yeah, her!" Goku pointed at Eighteen.  
"I see..."  
"What are you plotting against me?" Krillin asked.  
"Nothing..." Vegeta laughed to himself. That would be funny, but just not proper. Not to mention shocking. He shuddered.  
  
--At Bulma's seats...--  
  
"They're talking about you, Eighteen!" Bulma said.  
"Me? What about me?"  
"Wait, I can read lips! Lessee..."  
  
--Goku's seats...--  
  
"You think any of the girls like Vegeta?" Goku went back to a subject the other boy would rather ignore. Vegeta 'hmphed' and slumped in his seat. "I don't care, I hate girls. They're stupid, I already told you."  
"Aw, c'mon. Let's just say...you had to pick one of those girls over there. Which one would it be, and why?" Goku decided to make a game of Vegeta's negative attitude towards females.  
"You mean out of those three?" Vegeta pointed.  
"Yeah!"  
"Well...uh...I guess..."  
  
--Bulma's seats...--  
  
"Oh Kami, Chi-Chi you'll never believe what I just heard--er...read!" Bulma shook her friend's side.  
"What?!" Chi-Chi asked.  
"That one on the end, the one I think is cute, thinks that you're prettier than me and Eighteen!"  
"How do you know, damn it? Are you lying?"  
"No, I just read their lips!" Bulma laughed at the thought of how Vegeta thought Chi-Chi was pretty, yet Chi-Chi thought Vegeta would be a bad influence on her son.  
  
--Goku's seats...--  
  
"Will they stop pointing at us already?!" Vegeta asked, disgusted.  
"I think...they're pointing at you, Vegeta!" Goku said.  
"What?!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
Okay, I know there was maybe a LITTLE hint of Chi-Chi/Vegeta in there, but it won't happen! This is just for...the build of the story! It'll get better once I don't have to explain the way things look and such, and I can just show what they're saying and stuff...Anyways, what did YOU think? I have no clue what to think of this. I think we could use a little bit of some fast-forwarding!  
-- Next time: One week later... [this is not the chapter title]  
Please review, I think this story isn't going to be very successful! :(  
  
Kai 


	4. The Punishment

Through Hallways  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Four: The Punishment  
  
[One Week Later...] --At Morutaka High School...--  
  
"Bulma Breifs, you've been late for every class since you came to this school!" The teacher, Itose-sensei, scolded as Bulma walked into first period class late on Monday morning. "I am going to have to send you to the office!" Itose-sensei said, his vo e raised. Bulma nodded. "Yes sir," she left classroom 1-E, and followed the signs for visitors towards the office. She had been late for all her classes because she hadn't been able to find her classrooms on time for the bell. Now she walked slowly into he office, and sat in a chair.  
"Bulma?" Eighteen and Chi-Chi were in the office too! Bulma jumped, suddenly having her friends beside her.  
"What the hell are you guys doin' here?!" Bulma half-yelled.  
"We got sent to the office for bein' late." Chi-Chi laughed.  
"Me too!" Bulma said. The girls sighed, and sat in silence a moment before the woman at the desk in the office spoke to them.  
"The headmaster would like to see you three now." She croaked over a sore throat. Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Eighteen walked in a straight line into the office of Tanaka-sensei.  
"Good morning, girls." Tanaka-sensei grinned. Bulma shuddered. Did this guy like punishing kids or what?!  
"G-good morning, s-sir..." Chi-Chi led her friends in a response.  
"The three of you have all been late for every class this week, every day. You are the only ones who seem to be having trouble getting to class on time, while your classmates are on time and maybe even early for class. Why so?" The headmaster asked, ta ing his desk.  
"Well, like you say; we've been having trouble getting to class." Eighteen said dryly.  
"I see. What kind of trouble?"  
"We can't find any of our classes fast enough!" Chi-Chi explained. "This school is really big!"  
"Uh-huh..." Tanaka-sensei looked at the paperweights on his desk, and pushed a pencil in an electric sharpener, just for fun. He pulled it out, and clicked his tongue while thinking of what to do about this. He couldn't have lost students...maybe-- "Th 's it!" He snapped.  
"What?" Bulma scratched her head.  
"You'll see!" Tanaka-sensei bounded from the smaller office and to the main desk. "Miss Takeuchi, please page students Son, Ouji, and...uh...what is that boy's last name?" He tapped his chin. "Oh, whatever, say Krillin." He shrugged, and walked back to is office. He sat in his chair, and waited for the announcement.  
"Would students Son, Ouji, and Krillin come to the office, please?" Was said over the loudspeaker.  
"What's goin' on here?" Eighteen mumbled to herself.  
  
--In the hallway...--  
  
"Hey, Goku, why didn't they call me by my last name?" Krillin wondered as he left the classroom and saw his friend walking in the same direction. "Uh...what IS your last name, Krillin?" Goku asked.  
"Er..."  
"Anyways, what do you think we're going to the office for?" Goku asked.  
"You imbeciles, Tanaka-sensei has probably thought of something for us to do for that prank last week." Vegeta said, walking up behind the two. Krillin jumped. "How do you sneak up on people like that?! You almost gave me a heart attack, y'know! I coul died right here and now!" He yelled.  
"Your loss, not mine." Vegeta shrugged. He walked on, leaving Goku and Krillin at their slightly slower pace towards the office.  
  
--In the office...--  
  
"Tanaka-sensei would like to see you three in his office." The lady at the desk said as Vegeta, Goku, and Krillin entered the office.  
"Thanks." Goku led the band into the room. "Huh?" He scratched his head, seeing the girls already in chair before the desk.  
"Come on in, boys." Tanaka-sensei said. Vegeta closed the door behind the trio, and they sat in yet more chairs in the room. The teacher gave a wicked smile, and sat in his desk. "Girls., your problems tardy class appearances are over. Each one of thes three is in a different homeroom, as yourselves, and each one happens to be in one of your classes." He said.  
"What...?" Goku rubbed his head.  
"Now, just let me see my book here," Tanaka-sensei rummaged through a pile of papers, and found a stapled together pile of sheets. He flipped through it, and found a list of names for the tenth grade. "Ah, you see? Son Goku, you'll help Chi-Chi get to r classes for the rest of the year, because you are in the same class."  
"What!? The whole year!?"  
"Yes, starting after I kick you all out of my office."  
"Oh..." Goku decided he would make the best of his situation. "So, your name's Chi-Chi?" He pointed at the blonde girl.  
"No, she is." Eighteen jabbed Chi-Chi in the ribs.  
"Hey, ow, what was that for?"  
"Nothing."  
"Silence..." Tanaka-sensei turned to the next page in his book. "Ah, and Krillin, you're going to be Eighteen's escort..."  
"M-me?!" Krillin fell off his chair. Was this not the same girl that had blown kisses to him last week in the assembly?!  
"Oh, so your name is Krillin! That's a cute name." Eighteen said playfully, waving at her new 'partner.'  
"Uh...heh heh..." Krillin blushed.  
"That leaves one last pair." Tanaka-sensei smirked, pushing the book closed. "Vegeta, you're going to be with Bulma."  
"Hmph." Vegeta crossed his arms. "So, I have to take this girl to all our classes? She's going to follow me all over the school?"  
"Yes. This is your punishment for the assembly incident."  
"What?! I don't want to baby-sit any girl, I refuse to!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma looked down. She'd thought he was cute, he liked Chi-Chi, and yet he hated all girls. He wasn't making any sense, and he was hurting her feelings while doing so!  
"Just for that remark, I will make sure you boys sit with them at lunch, too. You can all sit in a group of six, if you like, but boys, you are not to leave your assigned partner's side until they are guided out of the school after classes." Tanaka-sen i said. He was definitely enjoying this.  
"What?!" Vegeta was going to punch this stupid teacher if he didn't have the whole thing called off in two seconds.  
"Ah, ah, you don't want to make it any worse, do you?"  
"How could it be any worse, I have to play guardian angel for some stupid girl!" Bulma thought she was going to cry if Vegeta said anything else. Tanaka-sensei laughed. "And now you can all walk the girls home after school."  
"Uh...my Grampa wants me back right away after school, he's afraid I'll get lost." Goku raised his hand.  
"That's your own problem, Goku..." Tanaka-sensei was feeling incompassionate as well as cruel today.  
"I am NOT going to do this!" Vegeta yelled, jumping from his chair. "So grade THIS!" He shook his middle finger at the teacher.  
"And now you can all walk them TO school, and Vegeta, YOU can carry Bulma's books. That'll be your own punishment, for only you to bear. I won't make it any harder for Krillin and Goku. Just you." Bulma beamed. There goes that 'my arms are going to fal off' every day after school! She was going to have fun loading her backpack with extra junk.  
"What the hell are you--"  
"And, Vegeta, for cursing in a teacher's office, you can do Bulma's homework with her too. I don't care if it's on the phone or in person. And don't think I won't find out if you don't do it, because I have my ways. And your parents will know about thi too."  
"Er, sir, I live on an island, and already have trouble getting to and from school." Krillin said.  
"Well, I guess you just picked the wrong year to pull a prank on me, now didn't you?" Tanaka-sensei snapped. "Now off to classes, all of you!" He pointed at the door. 


	5. Stuck With You

Through Hallways  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Five: Stuck With You  
  
--At the hall outside the office...--  
  
"So, I'll see you guys at lunch, I guess." Eighteen said as Krillin led her down a hall to the left. Goku and Chi-Chi paired off, going down the same hall as classes 1-C and 1-B right beside each other and all. It was almost unnecessary for two boys to do the job. But Tanaka-sensei insisted he punish the three, and there being three girls, it seemed to fit. Bulma stood a few steps away from Vegeta, who didn't seem to intend on beginning to walk anywhere any time soon.  
"Hey, are we going to go?" Bulma asked.  
"Whatever." Vegeta rolled his eyes, and Bulma followed him down a hall to the right and up a set of stairs. Bulma stuffed her hands in her pockets, and decided she'd better start off on a good foot with this guy. She'd be spending a lot of time with him, walking to and from school, sitting with him at lunch, being in all of his classes, doing their homework together, and him carrying her books. She hoped they'd be friends. He was really cute, she thought.  
"So, your name is Vegeta?" She asked, striking up a conversation.  
"Yeah, what's it to you?" He snapped back. "It's not like that makes me your friend or anything."  
"Do you have something against me?" Bulma asked.  
Vegeta gave her a cold stare. At the assembly, although he admitted she wasn't the prettiest of the three, she was the one who was making his heart skip a beat every time he turned in his seat and looked at her. It was her eyes... sapphire sparkling gems, full of curiosity and a daring sense of adventure. It made him feel...he didn't know. He was not going to get on personal terms with her, though. He'd keep it formal, and would ignore anything she said not directly related to school. "No," he mumbled. After he'd had his first few glimpses of her, he'd thought 'wow.' But then she was pointing at Krillin, and getting her friend to do her a favor and blow a kiss to Krillin for her. She didn't like him. She probably hadn't even known he was alive until he walked into the office and was assigned to spend most of the school year with her. He was holding against her what he thought was true. She liked Krillin, and possibly Goku. So he'd just lied to her when he said 'no.'  
"If you don't have a problem with me, then why are you so mad? Loosen up, huh?" Her voice. It was...cute. Lower than the dark-haired girl's, but in a good way. It was...like an angel's voice, he thought. So fun-loving and carefree, thinking life couldn't be better. Not a problem in life. So...innocent.  
"Here's our classroom." Vegeta said, stopping at a door marked 1-E. He opened the door, and Bulma thought he meant to hold it open for her. She walked ahead, but he was also walking. "Hey, what's your problem?" She asked as they got crammed in the doorway. "MY problem?! I open the door, and you go ahead like you can't wait!" Vegeta elbowed her, trying to get into the room. They were stuck, both side to side in the doorway. Itose-sensei stopped the lesson. "Vegeta, ladies first." He said sternly, using the first thing he thought of as a quick method to solve the problem.  
"That may be your motto, but I don't believe in ladies first." Vegeta shoved past Bulma, knocking her back into the hall, and walked to the back of the class, sitting in his chair with his arms crossed. "Hmph!" Bulma put her nose in the air when she sat in her seat across the room from him. At least she didn't have to--  
The phone rang, and Itose-sensei picked it up. "Moshi-Moshi, Class 1- E, Itose-sensei speaking." He said. He listened as a low voice, Tanaka-sensei, gave him instructions. "Uh...yes, sir..." he hung up the phone with a confused look on his face. "Er...Bulma, please take your seat in the back of the class, in the empty desk next to Vegeta." He said.  
"What the hell for?!" Bulma slammed her pen down on the desk. He might have been cute, but he was not a nice person to be near. At least not to her.  
"Sorry, it's what Tanaka-sensei just called about. I have no explanation for this." Itose-sensei answered.  
"Fine!" Bulma gave the teacher a venomous look before gathering her books and stomping to the back of the class, throwing her books on the top of the desk, and crossing her arms as she sat in her seat. It was like a female mirror of Vegeta. They both gave the same dark look to anyone that turned their heads to them, and they looked almost identical. Strange.  
  
--After Class, in the Hall...--  
  
"Here," Bulma said, walking up to Vegeta and dumping her books on top of his, which made the stack of texts and binders pile up to his nose. "What the hell is this?!" He dropped the entire pile, including his own books.  
"Tanaka-sensei said you were going to carry my books. Anyways, I'm a lady, You should be doing this anyways." Bulma said as she piled the books up again, and set them in Vegeta's arms. "No where's our next class?"  
"By the looks of it, you're not much of a lady." Vegeta ignored the subject of second period classes and looked up and down at her. She wore no make-up, unlike Chi-Chi and Eighteen, and wore baggy jeans with a loose T-shirt. She was a tomboy, then.  
"I am a lady!" Bulma crossed her arms.  
"Whatever you say, cross-dresser. Anyways, off to Science!" Vegeta laughed to himself, and lad an angry Bulma down the hall, towards the Science Labs.  
  
--In the Science Lab...--  
  
"Okay, now that we've gone over the rules, I'll pair you off into groups of two. You'll be in these groups for the whole year, so get along." Chikara-sensei, who was the headmistress(she and the headmaster 'co-headed' the school as a team), smiled and opened a book to a class list. She called out names, and the groups formed until only a few were left. "...group eleven in Bulma and Vegeta...group twelve is..."  
"No fair! I hate this! Everywhere I go now, it's you, you, you! This is getting annoying!" Vegeta said as Bulma ruefully took her place by him. "Tanaka-sensei probably called to make sure we were together for everything. I swear, he LIVES to torture us!" Bulma said. She had only known this teacher for a week, and already saw how much he loved to make the students agitated, distressed, or angry.  
"Well damn him. Now, what are we going to do for this science project? We have to come up with something to do with our year opening topic, which is Biology. So...?" Vegeta slammed the lab bench when cursing the headmaster, then softened his expression when changing the topic to their assignment.  
"Uh...well, why don't you come over to my house after school, and we can think of something there? I mean, we have to do our homework together anyways, and since you're walking me home..." Bulma suggested, trailing off.  
"What? Vegeta, are you and Bulma going out?" Choutzu asked, tapping the flame-haired boy on the shoulder.  
"No!" Bulma and Vegeta yelled together.  
"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, huh? Gee, no need to throw your pens at me..." Choutzu ducked under the bench to shelter himself. His lab partner laughed and pointed. "Serves you right for being so nosy, Choutzu!" He said.  
"Hmph." Vegeta turned around in his seat after retrieving his pen, and began to sketch on a piece of paper.  
"So?" Bulma asked.  
"So what?!" Vegeta looked back at her.  
"Are you going to come to my house to do homework and figure out the project, or are we going to do this over the phone, or at your house?" Bulma groaned. Did his mind wander so far it forgot the subject of a ten-second-ago suggestion?! She hoped he was a little smarter than this...  
"I guess I can come to your house. Mine's not really a place anyone'd want to be...and I can't use the phone for long periods of time. We're not very wealthy." Vegeta said.  
"Okay, then, you'll come over after school then! You want to stay for dinner?"  
"Uh...sure..." Vegeta accepted slowly. This girl, who he'd over the past week accumulated a small infatuation for, was asking him to come over for dinner and do homework with her, and walk her home while carrying her books! It was like they were in a couple in denial or something! If Vegeta turned on the more paranoid-of-conspiracy side of his mind, he'd say Tanaka-sensei was trying to set himself and this girl up!  
"Great, it's settled, then!" Bulma clapped.  
"So about the project...?" Vegeta wanted to avoid any topics that would eventually make him say something he'd turn red letting her know about. They opened their science textbooks, and peered at the page before them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
Okay....long enough chapter? A nice, boring one, if you asked me. Did YOU think it was boring?!  
I hope not...I want to get to the good stuff, but I am not going to make another fiction where six chapters in, Bulma and Vegeta are already together. There should be some building of relationship first, and such. Like this one story I read. There's about twelve chapters now, and Bulma and Vegeta STILL hate each other's guts! I love that fiction, too! So you see, if I make it BUILD UP, you'll all be like 'hazaa I love it forever!' and I will have many reviews to boast about to my self-absorbed friend who thinks I will never amount to anything but someone who's future job includes the phrase 'do you want fries with that?' instead of my own dream, where I would be saying 'hi, welcome to capsule corporation, what would you like to purchase?!'....  
Haha...Actually, I'd be more prone to RUIN capsule corp. for my own PERSONAL reasons...  
[cough] Put Bulma out of house and home! [cough] I despise that woman! [cough]  
  
Kai 


	6. After School

Through Hallways  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Six: After School  
  
--After School, At Bulma's Locker...--  
  
"Are you ready to go yet? Kami, you're so slow." Vegeta leaned on the locker next to Bulma's, his own backpack slung over one shoulder, and his locker closed up until tomorrow morning, when they would return for another day of school. "Almost," Bulma s d as she shoved a text into her bag.  
"Well hurry up, I don't want to be here all night." Vegeta groaned. Actually, that wouldn't be too bad for him. He'd rather be here all night than at his house, because of his father's terrible moods, and his mother was still in the hospital from a car ccident two months ago. His house was like Hell, and he had no siblings to share the hurt with.  
"Okay, let's go." Bulma slammed her locker shut, and twisted the knob to zero, so nobody would know the last number of her combination. She put the straps of her bag over her shoulder, and picked up the binder of hers that sat on the floor. Vegeta took t from her.  
"Hey," she grabbed at the book.  
"I have to carry your books, remember?" Vegeta reminded her.  
"Oh, yeah..." Bulma nodded. The hall was almost empty when Vegeta began to lead the girl to the front, and they walked into the warm September sunshine a minute later, after they left the second set of exit doors. "Uh...which way is your house?" Vegeta sked. He had to walk her home, but he had no idea where that was.  
"This way," Bulma said, turning a left. Vegeta walked beside her instead of in front, because now he had no idea where he was going, and Bulma stuffed her hands in her pockets. "So, which way do you live?" She asked, yawning.  
"Same way." Vegeta mumbled, shifting her book in his arms. He saw little glittery marks on it, and squinted at them to get a better look. They were little drawings of flowers in blue and pink gel pens, and names all over the cover as well. Not very man of them, but enough. Among them were Eighteen and Chi-Chi's names, and in the middle of the cover Bulma had emblazoned it with a large bubble-letter version of her own name in white gel pens. The binder itself was black, so the white didn't clash or ble in.  
"Do you want to sign it too?" Bulma asked through a laugh as Vegeta examined it like it was a foreign object.  
"What? No, I was just looking!" Vegeta almost threw the book in the air when she spoke to him.  
"Don't be so tense, I won't bite you," Bulma said. They walked in silence, until they came to a corner which Bulma led them around the right side of. "You still live this way?" She wondered.  
"Uh-huh..." Vegeta nodded, knowing this was the way to his own house.  
"Whoa, we must live close." Bulma said. Birds chirped in the background of the short-worded conversation, and Bulma sighed, taking in a large breath of fresh air. "Here's my street." Bulma turned another corner.  
"No shit?" Vegeta blinked. This was his street, too. Why had he never seen Bulma before if they'd lived on the same street?! Bulma nodded. "Yeah."  
Vegeta shook his head. No wonder. It was a long street. Maybe she lived near the end or something. "How far down do you live?" He asked.  
"Ah, just about the middle."  
"Oh. I live over there. In that white one." Vegeta pointed at a small house where the number eighty-seven was placed on the side of the porch in gold painted metal, and the eight was rusting and had lost the bottom screw, so every wind strong enough bl it from side to side, and it squeaked all hours of the night, keeping Vegeta awake late. His window was right above the porch where the numbers were, and his father's room was across the hall, on the other side of the house, so he never noticed the noi s.  
"It's nice." Bulma smiled. She liked the idea of living in there better than the large mansion she'd resided in for as long as she could remember. The two walked five minutes up the street, and Bulma spotted her house. "There it is." She said.  
"Where?" Vegeta looked around. This wasn't so far from his home after all.  
"Right there!" Bulma pointed to the large house, almost right in front of them. "Capsule Corp.!"  
"Y-you live in C-capsule C-corp.?!" Vegeta's bookbag fell off of his back, and Bulma's binder landed on his foot, causing a pain he ignored, gaping at the large house.  
"Yeah, c'mon! We've got to get started on our homework, so we can make dinner on time!" Bulma shook Vegeta from his daze, and dragged him up the sidewalk in front of her house. He stared at the large house as Bulma took a key and unlocked the door. Pus ng the door open, she called inside. "Dad? Mom? Where are you? I'm home!" She stepped inside, and dragged the unbelieving Vegeta behind her.  
"Doctor Breifs is in the living room with Missus Breifs." A maid said, walking by.  
"Who was that?" Vegeta asked.  
"Oh, just a maid." Bulma sighed. She tossed her backpack on the ground, and began to untie her shoes. "You can dump your stuff here." She nodded at the bag while pulling off the second shoe. Vegeta slipped off his own shoes, and set them beside Bulma's then piled his bag and Bulma's binder on top of her bookbag.  
"Come on, we'll go meet my parents before we do our work." Bulma led Vegeta into the living room, where a blue-haired man with glasses and a blonde woman who appeared extremely overjoyed sat on the couch watching a rerun of 'The Brady Bunch.' "Dad, I'm ome." Bulma sat beside her father. Vegeta stayed in his place at the entrance to the room.  
"Hello, Bulma! Back home from school?" Dr. Breifs asked.  
"Uh-huh! This is--hey, you can come sit on the couch, too. You don't need an invitation to do everything, do you?" Bulma waved Vegeta over, and pulled him down on the couch to sit beside her.  
"Who's this, your new boyfriend, dear?" Bulma's mother asked.  
"No!" Bulma yelled. "This is Vegeta, and he came over to do homework with me. He's staying for dinner."  
"Oh, I see. So he's one of your new friends at the new school?" Dr. Breifs asked.  
"We're not friends." Vegeta crossed his arms.  
"Uh-huh. He insists that we hate each other." Bulma nodded.  
"Alright, then..." Mrs. Briefs went back to some sewing.  
"We're gonna go do our homework, now." Bulma said.  
"Okay. It was nice meeting you, Vegeta!" Mrs. Breifs waved as Bulma dragged Vegeta from the room, and started for the staircase. "Where's our stuff?!" Vegeta asked frantically, seeing their books had been moved as Bulma led him up the stairs.  
"The maid probably put them in my room. C'mon." Bulma pulled him onwards.  
"That's where we're going?"  
"Where else? My room not good enough?"  
"I was just wondering..."  
  
--In Bulma's Room...--  
  
"See? There they are." Bulma said as she opened the door and saw the books by her desk.  
"Oh." Vegeta nodded.  
"You wanna go on the bed?" Bulma asked, picking up the bags and binder.  
"WHAT?!" Vegeta's eyes grew wide. Was she insane, or just sick? She barely knew him, and...  
"Oh, sorry. I mean do you want to sit on the bed while we do our homework." Bulma laughed at his frightened expression. "Oh. Uh...I don't care." Vegeta answered. He wondered if Bulma would ever ask him that question in the other sense? He'd over the pa week, generally come to like her, at least, from what he'd seen of her in the halls and that first day he saw her, in the assembly. If they were older, and graduated from school, he probably would have said yes, but...  
"Then we'll sit on the bed, I guess." Bulma dumped the books at the end of it, and lay on her stomach in front of her backpack. Vegeta cautiously walked to the other side of the bed, and sat on it cross-legged.  
"Why don't you lie down like I am? It's more comfortable." Bulma invited.  
"O-okay..." Vegeta almost fell off the bed, again thinking of the alternative meaning. All of a sudden, he saw images in his head of himself lying beside Bulma, and rolling on top of her. He shook his head as he retrieved his science book. That would never happen...or would it?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
I thought this was funny--what about you? I don't know...I have an odd sense of humor. And I have been making little experiment documents, writing ahead for this story--I can't wait to ACTUALLY write it. I am so excited! It will be...interesting! A least for me! Chapter Seven is in process, you humor fans will DIE LAUGHING!!!(I hope)  
So tune in for sure next time, it is ALL HUMOR in the next chapter of Through Hallways! :)  
[Next Time: Eighteen's House] 


	7. Eighteen's House

Through Hallways  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Seven: Eighteen's House  
  
--Eighteen's House, Seven AM....--  
  
Bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep--thud.  
Eighteen's hand came down on the irritating alarm clock seconds after it went off and began the annoying chorus of the same sound, repeated until slammed like so. "Damn it," Eighteen grumbled, seeing she could spare no time. There were things to get done before Krillin picked her up to walk to school. Things she would not sacrifice, not even for a little sleep.  
Walking down the hall, and into the bathroom, she squeezed some toothpaste onto a neon green brush, and shoved the object into her mouth, scrubbing it all clean with what she'd seen commercials for every ten minutes while watching her favorite program the other day. "Brush with COLGATE TOTAL!" The advertisement had said. So here was Eighteen, doing as she had been told, brushing with 'COLGATE TOTAL.' She rolled her eyes at the thought of the full- grown man in a large toothbrush suit. She bought the toothpaste because the guy on the commercial probably had three kids and a wife to support, and his only job being toothpaste advertisement. She felt sorry for him.  
"Eighteen, breakfast!" Someone called up the stairs to her.  
"Coming!" Eighteen set down the hairbrush she'd used after completing brushing her teeth, and rushed downstairs to grab some food before--too late. "Hey, back off, Seventeen, this is MY bowl!" The blonde shoved the boy, who's claiming hand had come down upon the bowl, seizing it as Eighteen reached for it.  
"No way, Eighteen, this is MINE!" Seventeen smirked, and sat at the table with the stolen prize.  
"Do you two have to fight about everything?" The eldest sibling, Sixteen, entered the room, with the youngest of four, Nineteen, just behind him. "It's childish," fourteen-year-old Nineteen commented.  
"He started it!" Eighteen pointed at Seventeen.  
"No, she did!" Seventeen accused. "I had the bowl first!"  
"You're the stupidest twin brother I've ever had, you know that?!"  
"You're the stupidest twin brother I've ever had, you know that!?" Seventeen mimicked Eighteen. The comments had been quite pointless, since Seventeen was the only twin brother she had. Eighteen clenched her fists. "I don't have time for this!" She yelled.  
"I don't have time for this!" Echoed Seventeen.  
"Augh!"  
"Augh!"  
"Stop it!"  
"Stop it!"  
Eighteen was going to blow a fuse soon if Seventeen didn't cut it out soon. In the heat of the battle, Eighteen seized a bowl of cereal from Nineteen's hands and dumped it on Seventeen's head. Nineteen and Seventeen both started to whine, one over his favorite bandanna being ruined, and the other over his breakfast being unjustly misused. Eighteen was about to punch her brother in the stomach, when Sixteen grabbed her fist. "You're being foolish, Eighteen." He said in his low voice. Eighteen sighed. "You're right...I have to be ready for when Krillin comes, anyways." She said, walking out of the room. Seventeen, despite his milk and Cheerio covered clothing, followed Eighteen up the stairs, where she slammed the door on his face. "Who's Krillin, huh?" Seventeen asked through the door as Eighteen changed into clothes for school.  
"None of your business, Seventeen!" Eighteen yelled, throwing multiple shirts on the floor. There was nothing to wear! What was she going to do?  
Seventeen gave a loud, evil laugh. "I'll find out, y'know, Eighteen! We're in the same class! I will know everything about you! Ahahahaha!" He outstretched his fingers in a villainous manner.  
"Shut it, Seventeen! And when Krillin comes, you WON'T walk to school with us!"  
"Oh, so this 'Krillin' is walking you to school?"  
"Problem with that?!"  
"Is he your BOYFRIEND?" Seventeen snickered.  
"No!" Eighteen screamed.  
"Oh...okay, then!" Seventeen ran across the hall into his own room, where he planned to screw up Eighteen's first year of high school, and boost his own social status by becoming king of their homeroom after embarrassing her.  
  
--Ten minutes later...--  
  
"Eighteen, someone's at the door for you!" Sixteen shouted up the stairs. Krillin shook nervously as the tall boy looked down at he who was not very tall. "Eighteen'll be down in a minute. Are you a friend from school?" Sixteen asked.  
"Y-yeah..." Krillin could have sworn that, even though he could feel the handle in his fingers, his little lunchbox had fallen onto the porch, cracked open, and ants were carrying away the contents to their queen.  
"Hey, squirt, whatcha doin' here?" Nineteen burst out onto the porch and obnoxiously came face-to-face with Krillin, only inches away from the other boy's face. Sixteen pulled Nineteen back to a more comfortable distance, and looked apologetically at Krillin. "I'm sorry. How rude of him. We should introduce ourselves." Sixteen jabbed Nineteen to calm down. "I'm Nineteen!" The boy yelled, as if Krillin couldn't hear him.  
"And I am Sixteen. I'm the oldest. Nineteen is only in the eighth grade, he's still prone to overexcitement. Please excuse him." The red-haired boy said, restraining Nineteen, who appeared to have a desire for obtaining Krillin's lunchbox, which was not being invaded by ants.  
"I-I'm Krillin...I didn't know Eighteen had brothers."  
"Three of 'em!" Nineteen shouted.  
"Three?" Krillin gaped. How did she manage to look so sane when Krillin could barely handle living with Yamcha and Master Roshi?!  
"Yes. Eighteen is second youngest."  
"Who's the other brother? I mean, there's only two of you here, and you said there were--"  
"SEVENTEEN!" Sixteen yelled, as a dark-haired boy ran from the house with a bag on his shoulders. Krillin swore he'd seen that kid before--was he in his class? Seventeen had, on the end of a broomstick, a girl's undergarments.  
"SEVENTEEN!" Eighteen put her head out the window and yelled at her brother. Are they... twins? Krillin wondered. Eighteen continued to yell at her brother, who danced and waved the pole about.  
"That's it!" Sixteen strode after the other boy, and grabbed the broom from Seventeen. The taller boy gave a light smack to the head of Seventeen, and yelled. "Get in the house! Now, Seventeen! This is an inappropriate use of the broom, and an embarrassment to Eighteen!" Sixteen shoved the boy indoors, and threw the pole to the side. He walked up the stairs with the undergarments in hand, meaning to return them to his sister.  
"Is Krillin here...?" Eighteen asked as Sixteen pushed the items under the door one at a time.  
"He's at the door, waiting for you." Sixteen said.  
"Oh, shit." Eighteen groaned. She chose a shirt and threw it on, then ran down the stairs, and out the open door. "What the hell?!" She wondered what was going on.  
"Eighteen, help me, please!" Krillin yelled as Nineteen had chased him up a tree, and was now barking at him wildly, while Seventeen had crept back outside and was now attempting to climb the tree and poke Krillin with the barbecue tongs he'd discovered in the kitchen.  
"Seventeen, get the hell away from him!" Eighteen yelled at her twin while pushing Nineteen towards Sixteen, who was the only one strong enough to control the young teen. Seventeen tossed the tongs aside, and sighed. "Alright, then. But will you let me walk to school with you?" He asked.  
"No!" Eighteen yelled.  
"Please?!" Seventeen begged.  
"It's fine with me, as long as he doesn't try anything weird like that again," Krillin said.  
"Okay, okay, but keep your sanity, eh?!" Eighteen directed.  
"Yay!" Seventeen threw his arms around Krillin, thus knocking him over. Krillin let out a muffled cry from under the bigger boy, and Eighteen pushed him off. "Sorry," she said as she helped Krillin up.  
"Let's just get to school in one piece," Krillin suggested.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
I love this chapter, I was laughing my head off as I imagined some of this stuff! I am strange, huh? Well, that's okay. It boosts my funny factor(meaning people laugh really hard when they read my fictions)! Hm...y'know, I am thinking I should have the six we are focusing on in this fic all end up in the same class somehow, or get them snowed in at Morutaka High in December(storywise), huh? What do you think--would you rather see them A) In the same class for the rest of the year, or B) Snowed in for all of Christmas Holidays?  
  
--Kai 


	8. Skipping School

Through Hallways  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Eight: Skipping School  
  
--Morutaka High School, 8:13 AM...--  
  
Bulma leaned against the flagpole outside the high school, a reluctant Vegeta nearby, waiting for the warning bell to ring. On the other side of the pole, going on and on about how science class was so hard, was Chi-Chi. She and Goku had just got there. Goku set down his bag where Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Vegeta had piled theirs, and approached the lone boy. "Hi, Vegeta!" He said in a loud, friendly manner, slapping the other boy on the back.  
"Don't touch me. Don't talk to me." Vegeta crossed his arms and shut his eyes, his new position making his face seem to say 'I shouldn't give you the time of day, you worthless trash,' which was generally what Vegeta had said to Goku, making the cheerful one slump and walk away. "Is the bell gonna ring soon?" Goku asked the girls.  
"In a bit, Goku..." Chi-Chi said after glancing at the pink watch around her wrist.  
"Where the hell are Eighteen and Krillin?!" Bulma yelled, kicking the ground.  
"Good question..." Goku looked down the street where Eighteen had led Krillin shortly after school walking home the previous night. He sighed. "Who here is bored?" He asked.  
"I am," Bulma raised her hand.  
"I'll second that," Vegeta said, still keeping his eyes closed and arms crossed.  
Chi-Chi nodded. "What we need is some sort of game to play."  
Bulma threw both hands in the air. "That's it!" She cried. "Chi-Chi, you're a genius!"  
"I am?"  
"We could play Truth or Dare!" Bulma concluded.  
"Hey, that's a good idea! Who's playing?" Chi-Chi smiled.  
"I definitely am," Bulma said.  
"Same here..." Goku agreed.  
"What about you, Vegeta? Are you gonna join in?" Bulma asked, turning to her partner.  
"I have never even heard if this 'Truth or Dare' thing." Vegeta retorted, having no intention of playing a game of any sort with the likes of those three. Bulma was about to open her mouth to explain when someone behind her clapped her on the shoulder and laughed. "I think we outran him!" Eighteen said, puffing and leaning on Bulma for support. Krillin sat on the ground, then lay down, sighing. "G-good..." He mumbled, laughing as well.  
"Eighteen! Where have you been?!" Chi-Chi demanded.  
"We...ran...into...some trouble..." Eighteen huffed.  
"Oh?" Goku, sounding interested, helped Krillin to his feet. The shorter boy wiped his forehead, then continued the explanation. "Eighteen's twin brother Seventeen decided to follow us to school. Turns out, he never really left the barbecue tongs at home," he said hoarsely.  
"Barbecue tongs?" Bulma asked.  
"It's a long story. You don't want to know." Eighteen shook her head.  
"Okay...well, we were just gonna play some Truth or Dare before school started...you want to play?" Chi-Chi offered. Eighteen and Krillin had now caught their breath, and were nodding. "Sure," Eighteen said. "I'm always ready for a good round of that."  
"Me too." Krillin laughed.  
"Okay. Then we just--" Bulma was interrupted by the bell, which rang loudly over the school grounds, signaling, eight fifteen; time for classes to commence. The five groaned, and Vegeta, seeming to be the only one not disappointed, smirked, and grabbed his bag. "Hurry up," he yelled at Bulma, who looked longingly at her friends...why did they have to go to class just when everyone was there and ready to play?!  
"Oh, shut up. I'll take my time." Bulma snapped back to the boy.  
"I'm not going to be late on account of you." Vegeta said angrily. He picked up Bulma's pink backpack, then walked over, grabbing Bulma's arm. He began to drag her towards the doors. "Now let's go."  
"Hey!" Bulma tried as hard as she could to drag her feet along the ground.  
"Well? It's not like we can skip the class. We might as well make it on time." Vegeta said, stopping and looking at the girl, who had almost sat on the concrete before the building. Bulma's eyes widened in curiosity and excitement. "Hm...I don't think I was really up for math anyways..." she said. "Thanks for the idea, Vegeta!" She smiled.  
"Wait, Bulma, are you--"  
"Yes, Chi-Chi, I am going to skip class!" Bulma interrupted her friend. "Who's skipping with me to play some Truth or Dare?"  
"I'm in," Eighteen, daring and bold, was the first to join the blue- haired girl.  
"Bulma! You can't be serious! Skipping?!" Chi-Chi gasped.  
"Yeah. School blows, so why not skip out once in a while?" Bulma asked, a twinkle in her eyes.  
"I don't think this is a good thing to do..." Goku said, putting on a hesitant face.  
"Don't be stupid, Kakkarot, the teachers let you skip a class twice a month!" Vegeta lied to the naïve boy beside him. "Consider this one of two!" He took advantage of the boy's trust, putting on a smirk that made him look honest.  
"Oh...I didn't know that!" Goku brightened up. "I guess it's okay then!" He smiled. "What are we waiting for?"  
"Vegeta? Does that mean you're skipping too?" Bulma asked the dark male.  
"I have no choice. I'm supposed to be leading you to classes. If I'm seen walking around alone, Tanaka-sensei will find out, and my ass will be in a sling. Not that it wouldn't be in a sling if we were caught skipping." Vegeta said.  
Goku frowned. "Vegeta, I thought you just said that the teachers LET us skip!"  
Vegeta looked to the side, looking for a lie to cover it up. "Uh...yeah, but if they catch you, you don't get to skip for the rest of the year. See, it's an exercise...you should learn to be good at hiding." He said slowly.  
"Okay!" Goku nodded. "Now it makes sense!"  
"I guess if Goku's going, I am too..." Chi-Chi said. "I would be lost in the halls if he wasn't leadin' me around!"  
"And I don't want to be the only one who doesn't skip, so I'll go too." Krillin reluctantly put his hand up.  
"Great! Now, where do we go?" Bulma wondered.  
Vegeta snorted. "Oh, look! The mastermind of this morning's plans his decided to forget her brain! Good thing I know where to go for skipping..." he recalled many times before when he had been 'late for school' or 'injured in the last period.' "Follow me." Vegeta led the others into the school.  
"I thought we were skipping school, not going into the school!" Bulma whispered.  
"We are! We're just staying in a reasonably furnished and abandoned room as we skip." Vegeta said. He stopped at a rickety door at the end of the hall. "In here." He opened the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ Oh, Kami! The gang is skipping class?! Will they get caught?! And what about playing Truth or Dare?!  
  
Sorry it took me an extra day to get this chapter up! I have to take at least one day off, so I can sit about and think of new ideas, or my brain will short out, and after a long spurt of chapters with endless ideas in it, there'd be some long shortage of great things to do with the fiction! And now I am writing this at two thiry in the morning, and I think I woke my mom up when I was getting some water! Anyways...  
  
I got some really helpful reviews...someone said I should definitely not put them all in the class--so I guess our favorite gang is gonna get snowed in somewhere on Christmas Holidays---thankyou, whoever that was! Everyone else, including myself, had also decided they wanted to see them snowed in more than them being in the same class...  
  
Someone else also advised not to put Bulma and Yamcha together, then have Bulma "come crying to Vegeta like all the other fictions"---buddy, is it your lucky day--I had absolutely NO intention of allowing Yamcha to come into the picture. He might hit on Bulma after she and Vegeta get together, but he is NOT going to go out with her first!  
  
And one last note...NEXT TIME: Truth Or Dare Will the suspense kill you?  
  
--Kai 


	9. Truth Or Dare

Through Hallways  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Nine: Truth Or Dare  
  
"Kami, I didn't even know this room existed..." Krillin exclaimed as the six entered the room, which Vegeta closed the door to shortly after the last person, being Bulma, had walking in before him. The room itself was pretty bleak, with white walls and garbage on the floors. It was like a mop closet in size, but there were two small, old couches across from eachother on either side of the room. One was red, and had a Coke stain on the cushion, and the other was forest green, with a spring coming out of the ripped shoulder of it. Bulma, Chi- Chi, and Eighteen raced to the one which looked more comfortable, being the green one, and left Krillin and Goku to slump in defeat and sit across from them on the red couch.  
"It was an old Janitor's closet, before the school got it's second janitor, and the staff gave them a bigger room to share." Vegeta answered Krillin's comment of being clueless of the room's being. "Now it's just a room with some trash on the floor and a couple couches inside..." he trailed off.  
"How did you know about this, Vegeta?" Goku wondered as the flame- haired boy joined the other two on the red couch, slumping as low as his back would allow him comfort, and ending up with his head in the middle of the couch's back. "Don't worry about how I know, Kakkarot," he said. "That's my business."  
"Well, let's get on with the game. That's why we're skipping, right?" Bulma asked.  
"Yeah. But I still don't know what this 'Truth or Dare' thing is..." Vegeta saw a lock on the door from where he sat, and stood to turn it, just in case. He sat down in his spot, and discovered that Bulma and the other girls had switched seats--Eighteen and Krillin were now staring into each other's eyes, as Goku rubbed his stomach wishing it was launch, Chi-Chi looking at the floor with a red face, and Bulma giving Vegeta a look he didn't recognize.  
"I'll explain. If it's your turn, you can ask anyone except who just asked you the question 'Truth or Dare.'" She started. Vegeta nodded, and she went on. "They'll decide on which one. If they said Truth, you get to ask them any question, and they have to answer it truthfully. If they said Dare, you can dare them to do anything you like, just don't get too grotesque or illegal, if you please..." Bulma finished.  
"Okay..." Vegeta agreed. "I get it."  
"Who's gonna go first, then?" Bulma looked around the room at her friends and acquaintance--Vegeta seemed to be the only one who refused to be on friendly terms with her. Goku raised his hand. "Pick me!" He shouted.  
"Not so loud, idiot, the teachers will hear you and we'll all get detention for a month." Eighteen shot back.  
"Oh. Sorry. Can I go first, though?" Goku pleaded.  
"Fine by me," Krillin said. Nobody objected, so Goku looked around and decided on his first victim. Of course, he found his good friend, who found Goku somewhat of an annoyance than anything else. "Vegeta." He pointed.  
"What?" Vegeta looked away from where he watched Bulma from the corner of his eye--she was so pretty. "You're asking me?"  
"Yup! Truth or Dare, Vegeta?" Goku wondered.  
"Er..." Vegeta though about this. Goku was a weird person to him, and he was very unpredictable. No telling what he might dare him to do. He guessed it was okay to say Truth on just the first turn, since it was his first time playing, after all. He should experience both Truth AND Dare...yes, that was a good cover-up. "Truth." He said firmly.  
"Okay...why do you call me Kakkarot?" He asked.  
"That's right...why DO you call him that?" Bulma diverted her attention from the asker to the asked.  
"Well..." Vegeta sucked in some air, almost surprised Goku would think of something more intelligent than 'when's the next meal.' "My father told me about our family heritage, and how we spoke a language called 'Saiyan.' I never learnt it well enough, and now he doesn't have the patience to teach me, but I do remember that he told me 'Kakkarot' meant 'Imbecile' in Saiyan. So that's why I call him Kakkarot." He sighed. It had been fun, all those years, calling him something he never understood.  
"What? You mean to say that's why you stopped calling me Goku after the first grade?!" Goku squeaked. Nine years of being called 'imbecile,' and he never knew it?  
Vegeta nodded, laughing. "Yes...Kakkarot." He smirked.  
"Oh...I've always wanted to know that..." Goku smiled. He was too naive for his own good. "Your turn, Vegeta." He said.  
"Uh...so, I can ask anyone in the room but you now?" Vegeta verified his information.  
"So go already!" Bulma yelled, tapping her fingers on the side of the sofa.  
"Then I'll ask you!" Vegeta yelled back angrily. If she knew h family had royalty in the roots, she wouldn't speak to him like that. Of course she didn't know he was a prince, unofficially, though...his damn father had told him to keep it a secret, and tell no one but his mate. Why his father referred to wives as mates was beyond him, but he nodded and obeyed his father. You just don't go against what Vegeta the First has to say...  
"Me?" Bulma pointed at her chest.  
"If you're going to be so snappy about it, you must be ready to take on any dare, or answer any question." Vegeta smirked. Bulma crossed her arms. "Bring it on," she said. "You won't stump me."  
"Truth or Dare, then, Bulma?" Vegeta asked.  
"Truth." Bulma spat, knowing Vegeta would dare her to do something disgustingly horrid or just plain mean.  
Vegeta hadn't planned on her saying Truth...he'd thought for sure she would say Dare, and he could tell her to do something horrible like kiss Goku. But, oh well...go with the flow. What could he ask her? What had he always wanted to know, over the past week, about her? ...Who she liked, of course. He could always say he wanted to embarrass her in front of Goku and Krillin if she questioned why he'd demanded knowledge of such a thing...yes. "Who do you like at this school?" He aked.  
Bulma swallowed hard. She couldn't tell him she liked him...not now...not ever, she thought. But wasn't the point of the game to tell the truth or do the dare, no matter what? She didn't mean to ruin the fun for the others, but she could NOT tell Vegeta she had a crush on him...not so early in the year, when she barely knew him still, and she was still learning the particulars of this boy...no. She'd have to say something other than 'you'...she'd have to lie. And make it look good, too. So, she'd just lie about who she liked. The only problem was, she only knew a few guys in the school. "Seventeen. I like Seventeen." Bulma blurted out, saying the first name that came to mind.  
"You have a crush on my twin brother?!" Eighteen was shocked...terrified, even!  
"...Yeah." Bulma looked down. What if they all believed it? Then Vegeta would never know the truth...  
"Oh." Bulma sensed something in Vegeta's voice as he said the short word...was that...disappointment?! It must have been her imagination...he couldn't be upset that she 'liked' Seventeen...it was impossible! He liked Chi-Chi!  
"Er...I guess it's my turn," Bulma said, changing the subject.  
"I still can't believe you like my brother...why, Bulma? He's so immature..." Eighteen shuddered.  
"I just do!" Bulma lied, red in the face. "Now, please, just forget it!" She asked of them a simple yet challenging task. They could laugh about it for hours, if they liked, but they could also shut their mouths right then and never remember it again. "Now...I am going to ask you, Eighteen, because I know you're dying for a turn yourself." Bulma tried to bear a smile as she felt everyone's eyes on her, wondering why she liked Seventeen.  
"Okay, go ahead..." Eighteen folded her arms behind her head, and relaxed on the couch, beside her raven- haired friend, who was looking longingly at something across the room...Goku, she was looking at?  
"Truth or Dare, Eighteen?" Bulma stared at the blonde with excitement...Eighteen had always made Truth or Dare fun at her birthday parties. Eighteen smiled. "Dare." She decided. Someone had to do the brave stuff around here, if everyone else was going to pick Truth. Bulma clapped. "Yay! I dare you to...oh, I don't know, French someone in this room!" She said, not having made her mind up fully.  
"What?! Why don't you!? In fact, I use a pass on your dare, and dare you to French someone! Yeah, I dare you to French kiss Vegeta!" Eighteen pointed.  
"You're gonna pass up a dare...?" Chi-Chi asked, bewildered.  
"Would you take my dare for me, then?!" Eighteen yelled.  
"...No," Chi-Chi admitted.  
"Then let me pass, already, and dare Bulma back!"  
"Fine."  
"Uh....Eighteen, you're not serious, are you?" Bulma asked, staring nervously at Vegeta. What was with people today?! They were generally forcing her to think about Vegeta, what with 'who do you like in school,' and dares such as just proposed.  
Eighteen nodded. "We all get one pass, and I just took mine. Now, are you gonna wuss out too, or be the outgoing one of us three, like you always have been, and French Vegeta?" She asked, pressuring Bulma.  
"Has anyone asked me whether I wanted to be kissed or not?!" Vegeta complained. He knew he wanted to kiss her, he'd wanted to very badly...but not this way. Not when it was a dare, and Bulma didn't know how he really felt...  
"I don't care! It's a dare! And if Bulma doesn't take it, I'll dare you to kiss her!" Eighteen laughed.  
"Kami, you're evil!" Krillin pointed.  
"I know!" Eighteen smiled.  
Vegeta tapped his head. Shit, he thought. What do I do? There's no doubt I'll end up kissing her back, whether I command myself to respond as so or not...it'd be a natural response, because I like her so much...but if I do kiss her back, everyone will see, and she'll know, as well as them! Oh, Kami, why do you hate me?!  
"Well, Bulma?" Eighteen turned to her blue-haired friend.  
"Uh...wait...I'm thinking." Bulma said, barely paying attention. Was she going to kiss him...? It would be easy enough to say she'd wanted to put on a good show for the others if the kiss got longer than a few seconds...and she could tell Vegeta it was nothing but a dare she wouldn't pass up because she was a wimp.  
"You should have asked me if I minded first!" Vegeta yelled, trying to create the illusion that he had no feelings for Bulma whatsoever. Goku smiled. "You could use the practice, though, Vegeta...you need a girlfriend. Badly."  
"What?! You think I would go out with her?!" Vegeta's eyes widened. Why was it that only the stupidest of the six could see Vegeta right through, and he had no idea how close to reality he was?!  
"Well...no, I think you and Eighteen would make a better couple, but-- "  
"WHAT?!" Eighteen and Vegeta screamed together.  
"I'm not going out with that creature!" Eighteen refused.  
"Well I wouldn't date someone as cruel as you! You're a heartless monster!" Vegeta referred to her dare for Bulma. Poor Bulma, she'd never know how much he would have enjoyed that dare, if only there weren't four pairs of eyes watching her go through with it...  
"And you're not...?" Krillin wondered.  
"Shut it, baldy!" Vegeta yelled at the shorter boy.  
"I guess I'm gonna do the dare..." Bulma sighed. Everyone stopped, and watched as Bulma stood up, and neared where Vegeta stood. "Can we er...y'know...have you guys look away or anything?" Bulma asked.  
"Nope," Eighteen said. "We're all gonna sit right here, and stare while you and Vegeta make out." Goku covered his mouth, trying to suppress laughter. "Kakkarot..." Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the boy. "It isn't funny."  
"Uh...you're gonna go along with this, and try not to make me feel like an idiot, right?" Bulma asked, standing by where Vegeta sat. The dark-haired boy smirked. He could make her life a living hell from this...but that was the last thing he wanted...one of the things he DID want happened to be standing right in front of him. "Yeah, I'll make it easy. But only because I'm not CRUEL, unlike some people in this room..." Vegeta gave Eighteen a dirty look.  
"Thanks." Bulma whispered as he stood up to meet her gaze. She'd never noticed how...deep, and consuming his eyes were...like two black abysses, where things went and never returned. She led him a few steps nearer the door, and gave the other four a death stare. "Don't any of you dare make a sound, and if I hear you laughing, I will personally see to it that you are mercilessly murdered." She hissed.  
Turning back to Vegeta, she looked almost painfully at him. He returned the same look, as if he wished she didn't have to bear this as another burden. She only hoped he had even considered being her friend, let alone what she'd dreamed of about him...  
"I'm sorry Eighteen didn't ask you about it first," Bulma whispered in his ear, so the others wouldn't hear.  
"Let's just get this over with," Vegeta covered the look of wanting in his eyes with a cold, uncaring stare he'd learnt well from his father. Bulma looked sadly at him. Why couldn't she bring herself to tell him? Was she so shy? "Yeah..." Bulma sighed.  
"Oh, and...Bulma?" Eighteen called from where she was still seated on the couch. "We'll tell you when to stop. We'd like to see it last a little over a minute, if you don't mind!" She giggled.  
"Kami damn her..." Vegeta cursed Eighteen under his breath.  
"Let it go. We'll get back at her later." Bulma told Vegeta. Vegeta nodded, and stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking at the floor. "Should we...y'know, then?"  
"Let's..." Bulma whispered. She put her arms around his neck, since it was going to be for more than a minute, and Vegeta nervously put his shaking hands on her hip and around her waist. Bulma pulled closer, and Vegeta stiffened.  
This was it...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
And MUAHAHA, I shall leave you all hanging to know what happens! HA! [smirks]  
I knew all along what I wanted to write for this chapter, I just needed to find a good way to put it together. And I did! Yay for me! I put up another one! ; You guys would have killed me if I took any longer to post this, I know it! LOL probably because I left you hanging in such a suspenseful place...  
I would like to thank for reviewing and making suggestions: I almost fell off of my chair when I read your review, because that was the stuff I was gonna put in the chapter, even if you'd never reviewed! LOL Thanks, though, I never thought of FRENCH kisses...I figured a little peck on the lips would make the four happy enough...apparently, the readers have influenced me into doing whatever their reviews say...such as I will not be putting Bulma and Yamcha together, I will not throw them all into the same class, I will NOT make this an ordinary fiction, I will not get too mushy, and I WILL snow them in on Christmas Holidays! And all because you guys said so! [Though I have to admit, the snowing them in thing was my idea...]  
One last comment about the chapter: I decided to make this EXTRA different and not have Vegeta and Kakkarot 'discover' that they are from a strange race called 'Saiyans', and that instead, Vegeta will be the only Saiyan, without ever knowing it or EVER finding out...for all he knows, he could be an Earthling! [...I'm glad he's not.]  
Did you guys like my original idea for why Vegeta calls that fool 'Goku' Kakkarot? I sure did, I LOVE to make Kakkarot seem more stupid than he ever is in the Anime and Manga...:) Any true Vegeta fan would.  
See you next time!  
  
Kai 


	10. The Kiss

Through Hallways  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Ten: The Kiss...  
  
Bulma felt Vegeta shiver as she moved ever closer to him in the dared embrace, and halted. "What's wrong?" She asked him. Vegeta shook his head. Oh, Kami...he thought. I can't do this...Why did they dare her?! "Uh...nothing. Nothing's wrong." He lied, still shaking. Bulma shrugged it off. She had to get through this in once piece, whether her feelings decided to interfere or not. Vegeta winced as she pulled him so close that their noses almost touched.  
"Remember, this was only a dare. Nothing personal." Bulma said. Kami damn Eighteen for blessing the blonde with such a mind to think of a dare like so...this was going to kill Bulma. She wished she could run out of the room, away from the attention of her friends, and push Vegeta against a wall, kissing him there. Not going to happen any time soon, though, she reminded herself, thinking of the lip-reading incident, where Vegeta admitted to admiring Chi-Chi's looks.  
"Right. Nothing more. Nothing less." Vegeta nodded. He closed his eyes after seeing Bulma begin to shut hers, and she pushed her mouth up on his, almost aggressively so, and surprised Vegeta more when she actually put her tongue into his mouth. Vegeta's eyes snapped wide open, then lowered his eyelids as Bulma dragged the kiss on per Eighteen's request.  
Krillin had started his stopwatch as Eighteen demanded of him, and the four covered their mouths with sweaty palms as they watched Bulma and Vegeta. "That's it, Bulma...not until we say to stop..." Eighteen enjoyed every second of the disgusted faces of her other three friends, and the anger that appeared on Bulma's face as the blonde chuckled.  
"Gross..." Chi-Chi covered her eyes, not being able to watch the blue- haired female do this.  
Vegeta had gotten over the feeling of shock, and was feeling very alive as she moved her tongue around in his mouth...it was like she meant it. Too bad she didn't, Vegeta thought sadly to himself. Should he kiss back, to make her feel less awkward..? He decided whether his mind wanted to or not didn't matter any more, as he felt his body become excited, and a rush of hormones and adrenaline forced him to take charge of the mouthing, and tighten his grip around Bulma's waist. She felt the increased pressure, and slowed her actions as she felt the boy's hands on her hips go unintentionally slightly up, and were now around her middle. Is he doing this because I might feel weird otherwise, or does he actually like me? Bulma wondered. She raised an eyebrow without opening her eyes when she felt his breath on her face quicken, and his tongue slip into her mouth, over her own. She pulled his body closer to hers by pushing a hand on his shoulder blade, as the other one remained around his neck.  
Vegeta felt himself closer to Bulma, now. Was it a natural response to him kissing back? Most likely. He pushed aside the ponderings as his hips came in contact with Bulma's...she wanted him closer?  
Goku stared in wonder at the strange pair. "Did we dare Vegeta to kiss back?" He asked.  
"Um..." Eighteen could say nothing as she looked on in confusion as Vegeta's fingers traced Bulma's jawbone, and stroke the side of her face. He looked so sincere, like he'd forgotten the others were there, and began to show another side of himself to Bulma. Bulma pressed her upper body against the boy's chest, and hugged him even more closely, as Vegeta sucked on her lower lip, and the others could see Bulma's tongue going in and out of Vegeta's mouth.  
"Aw, Bulma..." Krillin shuddered as he looked away. He could watch his new friend kiss a boy she had known for two weeks at most, no longer. It was too disturbing. Especially when they claimed they didn't like each other...  
"That's sick..." Eighteen said, cringing. The she walked to the other couch, and sat by Krillin. Grabbing his wrist, and staring sideways at the stopwatch, she almost laughed. It had been almost three minutes since they'd begun kissing...had they not noticed? Maybe they wanted it to be more than a dare...Eighteen sensed Bulma might have lied about having a crush on her twin brother...that was an unbelievable statement. Who could possibly like Seventeen in that way? Not Bulma, that was for sure. Bulma had met Seventeen at Eighteen's tenth birthday party...it was not a good start. So...she MUST have lied. But why? Maybe she liked Vegeta, and that was why she'd accepted the dare, and was really getting into it now.  
"Say, how long has it been?" Chi-Chi, the only one left on the green couch, looked at Eighteen, who still stared at the timer on Krillin's wrist. "You're cutting off the circulation." Krillin groaned as Eighteen didn't let go when he tried to peel her fingers off.  
"Sorry!" Eighteen suddenly realized she still had her grip on Krillin, and released him as soon as she noticed.  
"That's okay...just try not to zone out like that. It's weird." Krillin said, chaffing his arm to start the blood going again. He glanced at the watch. "Whoa...four minutes?! How long are you going to make them kiss, Eighteen?!"  
"Oh! I guess...you guys can stop..." Eighteen's mouth stayed hanging open as they went on, not seeming to hear the girl state time was over. Vegeta had taken a few steps forward, and Bulma walked back willingly, and felt her back press against the wall of the room. "Mm.." she let her happiness escape in a sound through closed lips at last, knowing Vegeta was doing this for more than the plain fact that he didn't want to make her feel like an idiot. Vegeta felt a smile on his face as Bulma expressed her enjoying the moment. She liked him! But what about her saying she had a crush on Seventeen...?  
"Hey, you guys...?" Goku waved. "You can break it up, you know..." He said.  
Vegeta, unhappy of the demand of his since-kindergarten friend, pushed away from Bulma, their lips making a contented sound as they parted. Bulma dragged her hand across her mouth, wiping away the light amount of Vegeta's saliva from her face. "Yuck," she lied, a smile playing on her lips.  
Vegeta grinned back. "That was the most disgusting experience I've ever had."  
"You guys have some explaining to do, that's for sure..." Eighteen, with her wide eyes, stared at Bulma, who sat beside Vegeta on the green couch in the only two available seats.  
"For one," the blonde, now by Krillin and, on her other side, Goku, continued her questions. "Why did that last nearly five minutes...?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
Kami, it's one thirty in the morning! ; Oh well, I guess I write better late at night. I can't write in the afternoon or mornings, for some reason...I don't know. Just be glad I wrote this chapter at all, I felt a little more than overly suicidal tonight...long story. I just felt unloved. I mean, you guys like my stories, but the majority of you don't know me the way only a few readers do...  
[THANK-YOU, KAT, TONIGHT, YOU LITERALLY SAVED MY LIFE...I COULD HAVE BEEN GONE IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU! BUT I'M ALIVE, THANK KAMI FOR YOU!] [Tengu--You're a wizard at getting me to think things over] [Anime--of course, if you were a boy, I'd probably ask you to marry me...but I am NOT going to ask you that, because I have my heart set on Vegeta! ;] [Haylie--you weren't there tonight, but that PHILOSOPHY bit we had the other day was some cool stuff--we really talked and connected there...] [Eliza--Thanks for introducing me to Tengu in the first place--and thanks for the moral support you gave yourself, still being able to laugh, and all...] [Second note to KAT--thanks for hiding all the dangerous weapons when I was lookin' for the knife--I should arrest you for being a good friend and a lifesaver...]  
Anyways, I shall [shall shall shall, what a funny word!] put up another chapter within the next few days...I suppose...[ANOTHER funny word! Yay, what fun! Oho!] Thanks for all your reviews, they make Kai happy, and you all know a happy Kai writes better chapters...  
  
--Kai  
  
P.S. Kat, I meant it--[calls police "hello, I have a BEST FRIEND here you should be arresting...crime? Oh, she's the person I care about most, and gave me a reason to LIVE...what? You say you can't arrest people for that?! Well, to hell with that, give me the phone number for lifesaver awards! Yes! ...what? You aren't associated with an operator? Oh, to hell with YOU, then!" hangs up phone] LOL anyways...  
  
See you next chapter! 


	11. Just A Dare

Through Hallways  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Eleven: Just A Dare  
  
"Well?" Eighteen looked on at the two in question. She received no answer from the dumbfounded Vegeta, who stared at the floor, and embarrassed Bulma, who'd done that in front of her friends in the first place, with little hesitation. Krillin raised hi hand. "Can we just get on with the game, please? I never want to remember what just happened, it was too disgusting." He said, shivering as he recalled Bulma's fingers go up and down Vegeta's neck, and how Vegeta had expressed any emotion for someone at ll.  
"Good idea," Chi-Chi agreed.  
"No, I want to know what's going on! Bulma, do you like Seventeen, really?" Eighteen went on.  
"No..." Bulma admitted, putting a hand behind her head. It seemed as though her secret was out, directly told or not. But why so early in the year?  
Eighteen nodded. "I see...so, you lied? Why?"  
"I don't want to say who I like..." Bulma said quietly.  
"Then answer me this--is it someone in this room?" Eighteen asked.  
"...Yes." Bulma nodded. Vegeta lifted his gaze from the floor. Maybe it was more than a dare? She liked someone in the room, and he had a one in three chance it was himself. Besides, she hadn't complained after the kiss, and really hadn't minded the da that much beforehand, either...but him? Why would she like him, of all the guys she could have?  
"Oh..." Goku nodded. "Who?"  
"I'm not telling, okay?!" Bulma yelled, slightly blushing as she screeched at the boy.  
"Anyways..." Chi-Chi said loudly over the two, who yelled on about why Bulma wouldn't tell. "Let's finish the game before the bell. I think we have about fifteen minutes of game time left. Anyone care to continue, or should we just sit here?" She wonde d.  
"Well...who's turn is it now?" Eighteen asked.  
"Mine," Bulma said. "Because I just did a dare."  
"Will you carry on the game?" Krillin asked, hopeful of more fun.  
"Why not?" The blue-haired girl sighed, looking at Vegeta, who pretended to be staring at something else. "Uh...Goku, Truth or Dare?" She aked dreamily, still watching the flame-haired boy, who continued to ignore her eye-catching glances.  
"Uh...Truth!" Goku accepted his fate, having to tell something about himself. His life was somewhat of an open book, though, so there was nothing really to tell that the group would care to know. Bulma rested her cheek in her hand, elbow propped up on r knee as she leaned forwards on the green cushions. "Oh, great...what do I want to know?" She questioned herself aloud.  
"How about..." Chi-Chi leaned over Vegeta's laid back figure, and whispered in Bulma's ear. Bulma half-listened as she watched Vegeta reacting to Chi-Chi's actions, which stretched before his eyes. He looked at the floor, then to Bulma, who was watchin him. He blushed, and turned his gaze to the floor yet again. Chi-Chi sat in her seat again, and Bulma smiled. "Okay..." she nodded. "Goku, if you could pick one of us three girls here to live on an island for the rest of your life with, who would it be, nd why?" She asked the question Chi-Chi had suggested.  
"Huh?" Goku tapped his chin. "What a weird question..."  
"Just answer it!" Chi-Chi said impatiently, tapping her fingers on her knee.  
"Well..." Goku scrunched his mouth inside out, while turning over his thoughts, and deciding. "I guess I would pick Chi-Chi, because she's really good at making food! But I would still visit the rest of your guys." He said.  
Does he relate everything to food...? Chi-Chi thought to herself, sighing and copying Bulma's bored and longing expression. Goku laughed. "Speaking of food, is it lunch yet?" He asked.  
"No, not for another two hours or so..." Krillin mumbled.  
"Hey, why don't we forget sitting in this cramped old closet, and go to the mall? We'll come back to school after lunch, and go to our afternoon classes for homework, so our teachers don't kill us tomorrow. Sound good?" Bulma suggested. The five nodded "That sounds great! We can get something from the food court!" Goku smiled.  
"I can see if there are any cute guys there," Eighteen said. Her eyes darted to the side for a moment, her body not moving as she glanced at Krillin. If only he knew how cute she thought he was...  
"I'll be adding to my personal wardrobe," Bulma gave a thumb to her chest.  
"Me too!" Chi-Chi threw her hand in the air.  
"What about you, Vegeta?" Bulma asked.  
"I'm not really into the mall. I mean, what would I do there?" Vegeta wondered, staring at his shoes.  
"Shop, and have fun, of course!" Eighteen smirked.  
"Hey, you wanna go to the arcade with me?" Krillin offered, looking in Vegeta's direction.  
"Arcade? Why not?" Vegeta gave a small smile.  
"Let's go, then! We only have two hours!" Bulma threw the door open, and peeked down the hall. She shut the door again. "There are two teachers coming, from opposite directions! We need out some other way!" She said.  
"The window," Vegeta pointed at a small window at the other end of the room. He led the group to the glass portal to the outdoors, and pushed it open with the end of an old broom. "Come on, let's go." Vegeta put his hands together, and began to boost t other five out the window, meaning he'd be last. He intentionally left Bulma to the end, ignoring her when she stepped up, Vegeta took someone from the side. When the others had gotten out, leaving himself and Bulma in the room alone, he waved at the f r. "We'll catch up," he said. "We'll only be a minute."  
"What?" Bulma asked. "Why aren't we leaving?"  
"Um..." Vegeta put a hand behind his head. "Well..."  
"Hey, about that dare. Er--y'know, it was just a dare." Bulma decided to cover up her feelings, until she was ready to say something about them later. He shouldn't have known as much that she would have taken the dare, it would lead to his suspicion. N , he probably already knew.  
"Yeah. And I only kissed back because I didn't want you to feel stupid." Vegeta lied.  
"Uh-huh..." Bulma nodded. "It was all an act. Just a show for the others." She agreed.  
"Exactly." Vegeta turned to the window, and saw the group had wandered a few steps away, and weren't paying any attention to what Bulma and Vegeta might have been doing or saying. He clasped his hands together, and made himself ready to boost Bulma out f the window. Bulma climbed out of the window, and helped pull Vegeta out after her. "Let's go to the mall, already!" Eighteen waved at those who had lingered, being the two closer to the school.  
"Coming!" Vegeta watched as Bulma ran up to Chi-Chi and Eighteen, and start a conversation of whispers.  
"What an enigma..." Vegeta muttered to himself, staring after Bulma with confused eyes. What was she talking about?  
  
--------------------------------  
Took me a bit to get that up compared to some other times between chapter updates, huh?  
[Plugs nose] 2:57 AM, and it smells like someone is burning elephant crap...Yuck! [closes window]  
Anyhow...Kat, I didn't mean to make it seem like I was WORSHIPPING you...just wanted to make it clear of how much it meant that you cared, and talked to me...and to Tengu: I swear, you are the number one HUMAN boy on my list...but Vegeta is my ULTIMATE umber one. ;  
Also...Reviewers of chapter ten: Thank-you, to those who commented on why I shouldn't commit suicide. It helps, knowing I'd be missed if I did...and whomever it was who sent in the review saying FIVE REASONS NOT TO...[hands over good reason-maker awar you are so...good at making reasons!  
  
--Kai  
  
P.S. Suggestions are welcome...poll: 1: Is the story getting boring, at all? 1: Which couple would you like to see me focus more on? 3: For Halloween, what do you think Vegeta should dress up as? [My personal vote: Spider-Man, for two reasons: Spider-M 's outfit is SPANDEX like Vegeta's training suit, and also, I think Vegeta would look good in it, just without the Spidey mask on...it'd wreck his nice hair.] 


	12. The Mall

Through Hallways  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Mall  
  
"Hey, I guess this is the part where we split up, and we'll all meet up here again to go back to school for lunch?" Krillin looked at the other five, where they stood outside the entrance to the mall. Bulma nodded. "C'mon, Chi, we have to shop till we drop! I want something cute to wear for the dance next week!" She said, grabbing her friend's wrist. Chi- Chi opened her mouth to protest. "Actually, Bulma, I was sort of..."  
"Sort of what?" Bulma stopped.  
"Uh...I was gonna go with Goku to the food court...he's gonna buy me ice cream." Chi-Chi went a little red in the face as she looked behind her at the boy with wild hair. Goku waved at Bulma, who looked over Chi-Chi's shoulder at him, and smiled. "Only if you don't mind, though, Bulma..." he put a hand behind his head.  
Bulma's lower eyelids lifted as she thought of the possibilities, and put a hand over her mouth, laughing. Then she pretended to hug Chi-Chi as she whispered in her friend's ear. "Are you going out with him?" She questioned.  
"No," Chi-Chi replied. "He just offered to buy me ice cream. I'm hoping he'll ask me out, though!" She smiled.  
"Good luck!" Bulma said, patting her friend on the back. "Now go get him!" She pushed Chi-Chi towards Goku.  
"Bye, Bulma! See you at lunch!" Chi-Chi waved as Goku led her to one of his favorite places in town; the food court at the mall on fifth street. Bulma looked at the remaining three. "Well? Who else has plans?" She asked.  
"Uh...I'm going to the arcade with Vegeta, remember?" Krillin raised his hand.  
"Oh yeah!" Bulma nodded. "You, Eighteen?"  
Eighteen walked towards Bulma, leaving Krillin's side for the first time since they'd sat on the couch together gawking at the timer as Bulma and Vegeta kissed. "I don't plan to waste my money on stupid arcade games, I'm going with you. Let's shop."  
"Okay!" Bulma smiled. "Bye, guys!" She waved as she and Eighteen walked in the opposite direction of Krillin and Vegeta. Vegeta mumbled a 'seeya, Bulma,' and Krillin had enthusiastically waved good-bye.  
  
--The Food Court...--  
  
So, uh...what kind of ice cream do you want?" Goku asked, flipping his wallet open and counting bills.  
"Oh, just a plain vanilla one..." Chi-Chi said, looking at a floor.  
"In a cone?" Goku wondered.  
"Sure," Chi-Chi nodded. The two waited in line, Goku fumbling furiously through his wallet, until they were first in line. "How can I help you?" The girl asked, an ice cream scoop in hand, and a paper hat on her head.  
"Um...I'd like two fudge sundaes, a chocolate ice cream in a bowl, a nut covered fudgecicle, a rocketpop, er...I guess...three of those--" Goku thumbed a picture on a glass covering over the ice cream in buckets on display "--and a vanilla ice cream cone, please." He smiled.  
"Y-yes sir...are you sure you can pay for that?" The wide-eyed girl asked, her mouth hanging open.  
"Er...is this enough?" Goku handed over a fifty dollar bill.  
"Uh-huh! Your ice cream is coming right up!" The girl almost dropped the bill, and rushed to get Goku's order.  
"Goku, where did you get fifty bucks?!" Chi-Chi asked, almost staring.  
"Well, my Grampa pays me a lot for doing my chores, and mowing the lawn, and stuff, and I don't really go anywhere...I tend to have a lot of change after buying lunch at school." Goku laughed.  
"Here's your ice cream, sir! And your change!" The girl set the large order on the counter, save the ice cream cone, which would melt if it was set down, and passed Goku a handful of cash. Goku shoved the money in his pocket, and took the ice cream cone. He passed it to Chi-Chi, blushing when her fingers brushed against his while taking the cone. "Thanks, Goku," she smiled. "Do you need help taking that to a table?" She asked.  
"N-no, I'm o-okay!" Goku laughed nervously, piling up the bowls and such in his hands, as he thought of actually touching Chi-Chi's hand. It was like...holding her hand, almost!  
"Let's sit here." Chi-Chi sat in a seat across from Goku at a table for two.  
  
--The Arcade...--  
  
Vegeta pulled a couple quarters from his pocket, and pushed one into the machine the same time as Krillin.  
"Ready to race?" Krillin asked, selecting his car as he shifted in the driver's seat-like spot beside Vegeta.  
"Any time," Vegeta smirked confidently. "I'm going to kick your ass."  
"Not if I can help it!" Krillin stomped on the gas pedal by his foot after the screen showed a green light. Krillin's car shot out ahead all the others, and he laughed. "Now who's kicking WHO'S ass?!" Krillin smiled, steering along peacefully.  
"I'm kicking yours!" Vegeta laughed, smashing Krillin's car out of the way and taking first place.  
After a few minutes of Krillin struggling his way from last to third, and Vegeta laughing as he lapped the seventh place computer player, Krillin decided to break the silence. "So, what do you think of Bulma, Vegeta?" He asked.  
"Why?" Vegeta didn't feel very inclined to answer the boy's question unless there was a good reason to.  
"Oh, I'm just wondering...so?"  
"Well...I don't know." Vegeta sighed, thinking of how she'd told him it was only a dare. If only it wasn't...  
"Okay, what did you think of that dare, then?" Krillin persisted.  
"What about it?"  
"Did you like kissing her?"  
"Um..."  
"Is that so? So, you like her?" Krillin assumed Vegeta's silence was a sign of embarrassment, and that he was ashamed to say yes. Krillin didn't dare look in his long-time friend's direction, though, because it would mean taking his eyes off the screen, and that was certain doom for his place in the race.  
"Uh...well, just between you and me...yeah. Don't tell her, though. I don't think she likes me." Vegeta felt himself flush as Krillin asked the question. Krillin nodded. "I won't. But if you ask me, I thin she likes you back."  
"But it could just as easily be you," Vegeta referred to how Bulma had only said it was someone in that room.  
"Why would she like me? She can hardly remember my name!" Krillin laughed at the thought of himself and Bulma together. He'd have to decline, since he had his eyes on someone else.  
"Well then she probably has a crush on Kakkarot. I know it's not me, though..." Vegeta thought again on how she'd said it was 'just a dare.' Krillin tried to smother a laugh. "Are you nuts?! Goku?!" He let out a loud 'bwahaha,' and his car swerved to the left, smashing into a building. The car disappeared, and a new one appeared in it's place. The life counter was down to one. "Shit," Krillin cursed under his breath as he saw himself drop to fifth place.  
"So you really think Bulma likes me?" Vegeta wondered.  
"Yeah! Who else would she accept a dare to French?"  
  
--In a Clothes Store...--  
  
"Does this make me look fat?" Bulma asked Eighteen the universal code question for 'compliment me' in the female language. She held a soft pink dress up to her slim figure. Eighteen looked over from a different rack. "No, Bulma..." she droned on. "You look nice in everything here. Hey, what do you think of this?" Eighteen held a white T-shirt with a picture of the Beyblade gang on it, all of them striking poses holding the chips containing their beloved Bit Beasts.  
"For what occasion?" Bulma wondered, tapping her chin.  
"Krillin walking me home, and maybe noticing me at lunch?" Eighteen smiled shyly.  
"You're really into him, aren't you?" Bulma laughed.  
"Well I could say things about you and Vegeta..." Eighteen shot back.  
"What?! Vegeta?! Are you insane?!" Bulma half-yelled as the blonde chuckled slightly.  
"Oh, give it up, Bulma...on the first day of school, you point at Vegeta and say he's cute. Then, after you got paired up with him, you were abnormally happy! And then you accepted that dare, and got REALLY into it! We all know you like him, you might as well admit it." Eighteen said, picking something up off the rack and tossing it into a basket that hung off her arm.  
"...Okay." Bulma put on a pouting face. "Just do me a favor, and don't tell him. I don't care if Chi-Chi knows, but if Goku or Krillin find out, they'll tell Vegeta."  
"But you guys would make such a cute couple! Why not go ahead and go out with him!"  
"Because he has his eye on Chi-Chi! Remember, I read his lips! He said she was prettier than me or you!"  
"Maybe his opinion's changed." Eighteen had finalized in her mind that, without Bulma or Vegeta knowing, they'd fallen in love, and couldn't resist but show that they cared for eachother when they were kissing in the old janitor's office. Bulma just rolled her eyes. "Nah, he's not like that...I don't think he likes ANY girl..."  
  
--In the Food Court...--  
  
"Ah, finally done!" Goku patted his stomach, and dumped all the trash in the bin near their table. He wandered back, and sat down across from Chi-Chi, staring blankly. "How can you not be done that tiny little ice cream?" He asked in awe. Chi-Chi licked the cone daintily. "I just can," she said. "Want a lick?" She offered to the boy who's eyes were as round as saucers, staring at her ice cream cone.  
"Okay!" Goku took the extended cone, and took a large mouthful of vanilla ice cream into his mouth. He swallowed it, some being on his chin and nose still, and handed the cone back to Chi-Chi. "Thanks!" He smiled.  
"Uh..." Chi-Chi looked at what was left. Not much. "Here, you've got something on your face." She reached over with a napkin, and tried to dab at his nose. Goku pulled away. "Hey, what're you doing?" He asked, ducking the napkin. Chi-Chi walked around to his side of the table, and stood him up. Again moving the napkin at his face, Goku moved sideways, dodging it for the second time.  
"Hold still!" Chi-Chi put a hand on both sides of Goku's cheeks. He stopped struggling as she licked the napkin and brushed away the ice cream on his face. "There. Now was that so bad...?" She asked, putting the napkin on the table. Goku looked at Chi-Chi in a different way than he had when he'd wanted ice cream. Now his eyes displayed a desire for something else. He took a step towards Chi-Chi, and their noses almost touched, they were so close. Chi-Chi looked into Goku's expression, trying to read his intentions. Goku put one of his hands on the side of the girl's face, running his thumb over her cheek, as if smoothing it, and the other hand took hers, which hung at her side.  
"Can I...can I kiss you?" Goku asked, smiling a little as he watched Chi-Chi's surprised expression.  
  
- - -  
:) Cliff hanger time! I love to leave you in suspense...and don't nobody suggest what should happen next, because I will be INFLUENCED, and then I won't get to write what happens that I want to happen. Suggestions for the story in general are okay, though!  
  
You guys wouldn't believe the weird ideas I got for Vegeta's Halloween costume...there was a MASSIVE response...and someone ACTUALLY agreed about the Spider-Man costume! I also had one suggestion saying I should make him NEO from the MATRIX...dude, you definitely had something awesome going on in your head when you thought of that, because I laughed my head off thinking of Vegeta taking off his sun glasses in a dramatically slow and drawn out way, and him wearing all the black leather...the poll for Vegeta's costume is still on! Oh--there was another one I loved-- BATMAN! And I totally agree, that would be the number one super hero Vegeta matched personalities with...:D Did you say Bulma should be CatWoman? Ha, I laughed very hard thinking of that...  
  
And...some people think the story is getting boring. Well, is it LESS boring, now that we're actually getting somewhere? [cough] And...I guess it was stupid of me to ask which couple you'd like me to focus on. You're right...it's a Bulma-Vegeta, so we should be focusing on Bulma and Vegeta! But...I want there to be romance between the other couples, too...  
  
WHOA! Through Hallways is over THREE TIMES AS POPULAR as With You!!!! Yay! I am VERY CLOSE to my one-hundred review mark for this one!! Is anyone who hasen't going to read With You, and make THAT one have over a hundred reviews? I think it's at about...say...the plus side of Eight-five, now?  
  
One last note: You may have noticed I removed 'Blackened Souls'...I couldn't write any more. The love I have for Vegeta is too sacred to me to exploit in a [most likely] explicit manner on fanfiction, and thus, I had to discontinue it...Sorry, if you were excited about it! Maybe I'll write you another good Bulma-Vegeta instead! Just IMAGINE there being the name 'Kai' where it says Bulma...I do that for EVERYTHING I read and write! LOL  
  
--Kai 


	13. Gokuchan

Through Hallways  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Goku-chan  
  
--In the Arcade...--  
  
"Damn it, you won again!" Krillin slammed his fist on the steering wheel of the game he and Vegeta had been at for the past half hour. Vegeta smirked confidently. "You should give up now, and save yourself some dignity." He said.  
"No, just one more round! This time I'll beat you!" Krillin dug into his pocket looking for more change. Coming out empty, he'd wished Master Roshi had given him an advance in his allowance that morning when he'd paid him for the week. He sighed.  
"You said that the last four games. And I beat you, every time." Vegeta said, standing up. "It's getting boring."  
"Aw, come on, Vegeta, one last game!" Krillin wondered if Vegeta would lend him the quarters to play this one.  
"No, I'm tired of winning so easily! There's no fun in it, because I could beat you blindfolded!" Vegeta crossed his arms. Krillin shrugged. "Okay, then...so, what now? You've beaten me at every game in the arcade." He looked at all the games which they'd played, where Krillin had taken the role of 'the defeated' every time.  
"Let's go find the others. Maybe they're doing something more interesting than sitting on their asses and kicking someone else's." Vegeta suggested, walking out of the arcade. Krillin followed close behind, and they stopped when at the entrance of the place they'd been in since arriving at the mall. "Can we visit Eighteen?" Krillin asked hopefully.  
"Why, do you think you'll need to wear some girl clothes any time soon? Remember, they're shopping for clothes?" Vegeta reminded Krillin.  
"But still, can we go see her? Maybe we can go into a store that carries stuff for both genders our age, and we can al try on stuff!" Krillin said.  
"Fine...just don't make me try anything on, and I won't strangle you." Vegeta crossed his arms as they walked left, and towards the escalator. Krillin smiled, and Vegeta noticed the boy who seemed overjoyed at the chance to visit the two girls. "Why do you want to go so badly, anyways?" He grumbled, thinking of how persuasive girls could be. Bulma would probably talk him into trying on seven different sweaters, and a lot of pants that made him look dorky.  
"Well, if you haven't noticed already, I kinda have this thing for Eighteen..." Krillin mumbled, feeling his face go red with embarrassment. Vegeta smirked. "That makes two of us, then, that will be standing in a girl's clothes store, staring at two girls, and feeling like idiots as they wonder why we're looking at them like we do."  
  
--The food court...--  
  
"Goku..." Chi-Chi's eyes lit up as she put her hand over Goku's, which still rested on her cheek. "Are you serious?" She asked. "You want to kiss me?"  
Goku blushed, and looked at the floor, dropping his hand from Chi- Chi's face, yet still holding her other hand, which continued to hand uselessly at Chi-Chi's side. "Well..." he trailed off. "I do sort of...like you..." he said, twisting his ankle as he toed the floor.  
"Really?" Chi-Chi felt her heart beating faster. Only in her dreams, would she have thought this would happen.  
"...Yeah," Goku gave her a sheepish smile before turning his gaze back to the floor.  
Chi-Chi pushed his chin up with two fingers, and stared into his eyes. "I like you, too."  
"Y-you do?" Goku brightened up.  
"Uh-huh."  
Goku laughed, and threw his hand behind his head. "So, about that kiss..." he smiled childishly.  
Chi-Chi nodded, and leaned in closer to Goku as her eyes began to close. But she broke into giggles as she felt herself turn pink, and look down. Goku decided to do it himself, and made Chi-Chi laugh harder as he quickly shut his eyes and pecked her on the cheek before stepping away and stuffing his hands in his pockets, embarrassed. Chi-Chi went on laughing, and Goku's face turned a deeper red with every giggle she let out. "What's so funny?" He asked.  
"I don't know!" Chi-Chi said, releasing even louder howls. Goku sighed, and gave up, laughing as well. Chi-Chi stopped laughing as they began to walk towards the elevator, and Goku casually put his arm over her shoulder.  
"Which floor do you want to go to?" Goku asked, pressing the 'open' button. The door slid open, and three men walked out, leaving the elevator empty, save the pair that stepped in. The door closed behind Chi-Chi as she followed Goku in, and the boy waited for a response.  
"Uh...how 'bout floor two? There're lots of neat stores there." Chi- Chi pointed at the second button. Goku used his thumb to press the suggested button, and they felt the elevator start it's way up. "Um...Goku..." Chi-Chi started. "Your arm is around my shoulder." She pointed out.  
"I know," Goku confirmed the action, not really focusing on it.  
Chi-Chi waited for him to say something else, but he said nothing. "Does this mean..."  
"Mean what?"  
"Do you want me to be your girlfriend...?" Chi-Chi spat out the topic he mind had lingered on the past few minutes. Goku nodded. "Goku-chan!" Chi-Chi smiled, throwing her arms around the fifteen-year-old and kissing him on the cheek. Goku turned a bright red, and gave back a weak grin. "Chi-Chi- chan..." he said, acknowledging the new suffix, meaning she would be his girlfriend. The door of the elevator opened, and the new couple stepped out together, Chi-Chi grabbing Goku's hand and running towards a shop. "C'mon, Goku- chan!" She yelled.  
  
--In the Clothes Shop...--  
  
"Hey, this shirt does look cute on me..." Eighteen modeled for Bulma in front of a mirror, wearing the T-shirt emblazoned with the BeyBlade heroes. Bulma nodded. "It's tight, but cute." She agreed.  
"I'm gonna buy it," Eighteen said, heading back into the changing room to try on more clothing.  
"Hm...and I'm gonna try on this cute pink shirt..." Bulma said, taking a hanger into the change room. She came out a second later wearing the shirt. "Hey Eighteen, what do you think of this?" Bulma asked as her friend came out in her original clothes. The blonde winked. "Perfect for impressing Vegeta," she said, making the boy's name sound drawn out and sighed over. Bulma smacked her friend's arm. "I told you, already, keep your big mouth shut about it! What is he hears?!" She yelled.  
"Aw, c'mon, what are the odds that Vegeta is going to leave the arcade to walk all the way over here, into a store for GIRLS, all just to hear me say you liked him?" Eighteen asked, sheltering her head from hard blows with a hand.  
"Ack, apparently, the chances are right over there!" Bulma squeaked, seeing Krillin lead Vegeta into the store.  
  
- - - Well? How was this?  
  
I have received yet MORE strange, funny, and good ideas for Vegeta's Halloween costume, and I am still wondering what he should be. Most people who acknowledge the idea of Vegeta in a Batman costume say he'd look odd, but I think that Batman was the best suggestion yet! :D I think we should take a break from the poll for Vegeta's costume, and move onto someone else, perhaps being an even harder decision to make: Eighteen. Like, she is really serious, and has a cruel sense of humor. Who/What would she be?  
  
And please...If I hear another suggestion for Bulma/Vegeta pairings for the HALLOWEEN COSTUMES, I am going to puke. Seriously, I'd throw up if I ever saw Bulma dressed as Cat- Woman...[shudders] Anyways, I don't need your suggestions for Bulma's costume: A witch!!! [sorry for spoiler] I know, something that is very common on Halloween, but that's exactly what I think of Bulma; a blue-haired witch! [smirks]  
  
I think, if we are still voting for Vegeta to dress up as anything, the polls are definitely either choice A or B. Those being  
A) Spider-Man  
B) Batman But other than that, no more Vegeta costume suggestions, we're turning the question to Eighteen's costume!!  
  
LOL now I am getting demands for me to write the Halloween chapter soon! :D Keep reviewing! This has only yesterday passed it's one-hundred review mark!! YAY!!  
  
--Kai 


	14. Finishing Up Skipping

Through Hallways  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Finishing Up Skipping  
  
"Hey, there's Eighteen and Bulma!" Krillin pointed, seeing a blonde stare blankly at a blue-haired girl who ducked behind a rack of shirts. Vegeta sighed, following Krillin further into the store. He just hoped he didn't end up saying anything stupid.  
"Bulma, you can stand up. They know you're here," Eighteen said as Krillin led Vegeta ever forward towards the back of the store, where the two had been changing shirts and deciding on purchases. "Oh," Bulma stood up, and straightened out the bottom of her shirt. "Oh, shit! Stand in front of me, Eighteen!" Bulma threw her friend in front of her. "What the hell for?" Eighteen snapped as she was thrust into place.  
"I'm still wearing the shirt! I don't want him to see me in this yet!" Bulma pointed at the pink top on her as Eighteen looked over her shoulder at the girl.  
"Hi, Eighteen...um...hi, Bulma...what are you doing?" Krillin waved, and stopped to scratch his head as Bulma hid behind his crush. Bulma laughed loud and nervously. "Oh, nothing!" She smiled, making it obvious that the opposite was true. "Oh, knock it off, Bulma..." Eighteen stepped away from the girl, and left Bulma gasping as the boys saw Bulma's shirt.  
Vegeta's jaw would have dropped if he weren't bent on showing that he was unimpressed with everything around him. Bulma's shirt was a soft, light pink, being very tight against her slim and well-rounded figure. The waistline was above the rim of her pants, revealing her naval, and there were no sleeves. Vegeta couldn't help but stare at the low-cut neck of the shirt, where much ivory skin was shown before if cut off two and a half inches below her collarbone.  
"Er...earth to Vegeta..." Krillin waved his hand in front of the boy.  
"What?!" Vegeta suddenly snapped back to reality, and half-yelled as he was brought from his trance.  
"Uh...you just totally spaced out..." Krillin said.  
"Yeah, I was...thinking about...nothing..." Vegeta turned around, crossing his arms. He'd start drooling if he kept looking at Bulma in that shirt. Krillin nodded. "Okay, well, the girls are gonna wrap it up, buy what they want, and then we're gonna meet up with Goku and Chi-Chi for an early lunch before going back to school." He said.  
"Yeah, sure..." Vegeta mumbled, watching Bulma slip into a changing room, and come out in the blue sweater she'd had on earlier, which had a zipper pulled as low as possible before her bra would be visible, as she had no T-shirt beneath. His eyes then followed her and Eighteen to the check-out counter, where she put the pink shirt and a few other selections before the clerk, Eighteen waiting in line behind her.  
"That'll be forty-two seventy-five, miss, for your seven items."  
  
--Elsewhere...--  
  
Chi-Chi and Goku watched fish swim about in a tank that was by a bench, which stood in the middle of the mall's 'hallway.' "Look at that one..." Chi-Chi pointed at one fish. "It's pretty," she commented on the dainty flowing fins that were light blues and greens.  
"I like that one," Goku nodded at a large goldfish which lingered at the top of the tank, nibbling on some food the caretaking staff at the mall had dumped in that morning. The goldfish let out a few bubbles of air as it went lower in the tank, and collided with an orange one.  
"How about that one?" Chi-Chi moved her index finger in the direction of a fish that swam out of a small castle figurine. Goku smiled. "It's okay..." he decided, taking Chi-Chi's hand.  
"Goku-chan..." Chi-Chi looked at the boy, who had just held her hand.  
"Chi-Chi-chan." Goku was still adjusting to the awkwardness of calling Chi-Chi his girlfriend. "Do you want to go on a date tomorrow night?" He asked, grinning.  
"Of course I do!" Chi-Chi laughed, and kissed him on the cheek for the second time in a half-hour.  
"What the hell...?" A third voice sounded in the area, one that Goku ad Chi-Chi had known well by then. Chi- Chi turned from Goku, and saw Bulma and Eighteen standing in front of a few bags they'd dropped. Krillin and Vegeta, not paying attention to where they were going, walked onwards, until smacking into the girl in front of them. Eighteen felt the bump, and was moved a little, but steadied herself and turned around, beginning to yell at Krillin.  
Bulma, on the other hand, had been jolted much harder by Vegeta, and slipped forwards. "Ah!" Her scream was cut short as Vegeta caught her before she fell over. All eyes were on the pair as Vegeta helped her up again, and the group remained silent as Bulma blushed a thank-you, and Vegeta murmured a whatever.  
"Um...who's up for lunch?" Krillin asked.  
"Oh, I am!" Goku threw his hand in the air.  
"Goku-chan, you just had a lot of ice cream!" Chi-Chi reminded him, pulling his hand down.  
The four stared at Goku and Chi-Chi. Bulma quirked an eyebrow. "Goku- CHAN...?" She wondered.  
"Uh..." Chi-Chi smiled. "Yeah."  
"Me an' Chi-Chi-chan are--"  
"We get it, Kakkarot..." Vegeta rolled his eyes. The use of the suffix was enough, he didn't need to spell it out for them. They were all fifteen or sixteen, old enough to understand the meaning of such a word.  
"Oh." Goku looked down. "Well, anyways I would LOVE some lunch right about now..."  
  
--In The Food Court...--  
  
"Oh, let me pay for that, Eighteen!" Krillin offered, walking up to the girl who fumbled in her pocket for change.  
"What? Oh, no, I've got it..." Eighteen answered, still looking for the money in her wallet.  
"No, no, you're a lady, I'll pay..." Krillin whipped out a ten dollar bill, and handed it to the man behind the cash register. He gave Krillin his change, and the boy walked Eighteen to the table where Bulma and Chi-Chi sat. Taking his place by the blonde, who sat next to Bulma, he picked up a burrito he'd left there minutes ago. "Thanks." Eighteen said, sipping some of her pop. "No problem." Krillin nodded. "Where are Goku and Vegeta at?"  
"Getting lunch." Bulma said as she bit into a sub.  
At that moment, Goku and Vegeta returned with trays overloaded with food. They sat side by side in the two available seats, Goku by Chi-Chi, and Vegeta by Goku, and began to eat their faces out. Chi-Chi gasped. "Goku-chan, you're making a mess of yourself, slow down! It's not a race!" She said, putting a napkin to her face.  
"But Chi-Chi-chan..." Goku whined as the girl wiped his face clean. "I'm missing eating time!"  
"You can spare a second to be clean..." Chi-Chi smiled as she kissed Goku's nose before he went back to eating. Vegeta snorted. "Disgusting."  
"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Vegeta." Eighteen laughed. "You seemed to enjoy kissing Bulma, here."  
Vegeta's face turned red. "No!" He yelled. "I was just...uh..."  
"We were making it more interesting for you guys." Bulma finished. Vegeta glanced at her before going back to eating at a quick but neat pace. She listened intently as Chi-Chi told a short story about something unrelated to the topic.  
"Vegeta, you're doing that thing again," Krillin said, snapping his fingers before the boy's eyes.  
"Huh?" Vegeta mumbled.  
"You're zoning out!" Goku laughed. "What's got your mind so occupied?"  
"Er...nothing." Vegeta said as he quietly finished his lunch.  
  
--Outside Morutaka High School...--  
  
"Well, that was one hell of a morning, you guys..." Bulma sighed as they heard the lunch bell ring. Having already eaten, they wandered into the school yard behind the building in a group. "Say, we should go to our lockers to put theses bags away." Eighteen motioned at her packages to Bulma.  
"Yeah..." Bulma nodded. "Okay, you guys, we'll be right back. Stay here, so we can find you."  
"Oh, I want to come to see what you bought!" Chi-Chi said, following. The girls wandered into the school, leaving the boys behind. Goku smiled. "So, how did your time at the mall go?"  
"Uh...Vegeta beat me at every game in the arcade." Krillin said.  
Vegeta smirked. "You were an easy opponent."  
"Say, Goku, I never knew you liked Chi-Chi..." Krillin pointed out. "And now you're going out?"  
"Yup!" Goku nodded. "She's pretty, don't you think?"  
"Who, Chi-Chi?" Krillin asked. "I have my eye on someone else, but remember Vegeta saying she was the prettiest of the three on the first day we saw them? Ha, that must've been the funniest thing you've ever said!"  
"Shut it. I don't think that any more." Vegeta frowned, crossing his arms.  
"He says he's into Bulma! Can you believe it? Those two?" Krillin laughed loudly.  
"It's not funny!" Vegeta yelled.  
"Oh, no?" Goku put on a goofy grin. "I think it is!"  
Krillin, calming down, put on a more serious face. "Uh...Goku, er..." he looked around, as if Eighteen could pop out of nowhere and discover his secret. "How did you get Chi-Chi to go out with you?" He wondered.  
"Well..." Goku started.  
  
--In the Hall...--  
  
"Well, I didn't see you three at school this morning!" Chikara-sensei said in her cold-blooded voice as she went down the hall, and ran run into the trio of females. Eighteen nodded. "We just got here. Personal business." She said.  
"Oh? And does this personal business have to do with those shopping bags?" Chikara-sensei asked.  
"Uh..." Bulma moved the bag behind her back.  
"Come on, let's see what's in there, girls..." the teacher said, reaching for the bags that could seal the doom of the three, and land them in trouble if the times and dates on the receipts were checked.  
  
- - - LMAO Another cliff-hanger...sort of. Ah, don't worry, I update almost every day, so...you'll only have to wait until some time tomorrow to read more, I suppose...If I feel like writing tonight. A lot of you are really glad I update every day...  
  
Okay, here's the Halloween costume update: A lot of you who suggested things for Eighteen's costume said something related to a villainous person, or someone of a style that refers to a bad reputation...[laughs] They were all good ideas, but I think I am going to choose the most ironic, yet most interesting (to me, anyways) costume idea: Dressing Eighteen up as an Android. CONGRATS to you who had suggested this! [hands out noise- makers and throws confetti in air]  
  
Uh...I think I am going to make Vegeta BATMAN, just because I have had so many people saying stuff about how they would not like to see Vegeta in a Spider-Man costume. If you wanted to know the deal on that, I had just seen Spider- Man 2, and was thinking about Vegeta at the same time, so I morphed thoughts and came out with Vegeta Parker, AKA Spider-Saiyan-Man, and KAI-Jane Watson, girlfriend of Vegeta Parker. LMAO I couldn't help but imagine this the whole time I sat in the theaters watching the movie...:) I will explain about Vegeta's Batman costume in the next chapter in my comments...  
  
At this time, I am not taking any votes for Krillin or Kakkarot's costumes, but am still leaving the vote for Vegeta open. Eighteen's is closed, though, because I've finalized the android thing! [laughing head off] The poll in place of the quickly decided Eighteen's is Chi-Chi's...I know it would be something frilly or what not...what do you think?  
  
Seeya next chapter!  
  
--Kai 


	15. Algebra Homework

Through Hallways  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Algebra Homework  
  
--Outside...--  
  
"So, you just...asked if you could kiss her?" Krillin asked, wide- eyed.  
"Yup!" Goku nodded.  
"You idiot, he bought her ice cream first, knowing that girls love getting presents, of course!" Vegeta recalled the food issue, smacking Krillin over the head. "Girls are more complex than asking to kiss! If they weren't, then I would already be--"  
"Be what?" Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Eighteen walked up behind the boys, no bags on hand.  
"You guys didn't get in trouble in the halls?" Krillin wondered.  
"Well, we had a little run-in with Chikara-sensei, but...Tanaka- sensei came up to her with an invitation to lunch. So while they went on about Kami knows what, we were making a break for it!" Eighteen laughed.  
"Ew, teacher romance..." Krillin shuddered.  
"Anyways, what were you about to say, Vegeta?" Bulma asked, leading the group of females closer until the six were standing in a circle. Vegeta crossed his arms, and looked away as they all seated themselves on the grass beneath them. "Nothing." He spat.  
"Okay, then...Anyways, what'll we do this lunch hour? We sort of already did everything fun this morning..." Bulma sighed. "I mean, really. What else is there to do?"  
"I don't know," Chi-Chi gave a sigh to match Bulma's.  
"How's about hangin' with me, beautiful?" A boy from out of the group sat behind Chi-Chi, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Chi-Chi slapped at his hands, which attempted to go up. They only reached the bottom of her ribcage when Goku stood up, and put on a face nobody had ever seen before. "Tien, get your own girl. She's mine."  
The other boy, obviously not heeding Goku's advice, moved his face closer to Chi-Chi's, which wore a worried expression. "You heard him, go away!" She yelled, trying to get out of the embrace.  
"Oh, c'mon, let's go somewhere else, and--"  
"Tien!" Goku yelled louder. He shoved the boy, and pulled his arms off of Chi-Chi. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you today, but get the fuck away from Chi-Chi!"  
Krillin's mouth hung open as he changed his expression from bored to surprised and shocked. "D-did Goku just swear...?" He asked, bewildered.  
"Kakkarot?" Vegeta scratched his head. Goku must have been going insane, swearing, shoving people, yelling, and now, he was...  
"Goku! What're you doing?!" Bulma yelled as Goku gave a surprise punch, and his fist made a cracking sound as it came in contact with Tien's jaw. Eighteen laughed. "Ha, right in the kisser!"  
"Goku-chan! Stop it!" Chi-Chi grabbed Goku's arm as he was about to deal another blow to the boy's stomach.  
"Oh, Kami, I...I don't know what came over me!" Goku ran his fingers through the hair in his face, frightened at his own actions. It was like some other self had taken over, or something weird...  
  
--Later...--  
  
"Finally, the last bell..." Bulma sighed as she and Vegeta walked from their last class, and Vegeta took Bulma's books from her hands. She paid no heed as he stacked them on top of his own. "So, are we doing homework over the phone tonight, or is one of us going to the other's house...?" She asked.  
"I don't care. We don't have a lot of homework tonight." Vegeta said, trying to keep his mind off of how Bulma's sweater zipper had gone down the tiniest bit, showing a pink rim of an undergarment. Bulma nodded. "So why don't you come over to my house, and you can stay for dinner again?" She invited as she pulled her locker open, took the books Vegeta had carried, and shoved them into her pink bookbag.  
"Um...okay..." Vegeta said. Could he handle even walking her home without having to talk about that morning's incidents? She seemed calm enough, and he knew he looked so as well, on the outside, but inside, it would only take the mention of the subject to have him laughing nervously and blushing.  
"Alright. Ready to go?" Bulma swung her bag over her shoulder, and slammed the locked shut.  
"Uh-huh." Vegeta put his own backpack over one shoulder, and pushed the lock on his locker closed.  
  
--At dinner...--  
"So, Vegeta, how are you?" Mrs. Breifs asked from across the table, all smiles, as usual.  
"Um...I'm fine...yourself?" Vegeta returned the question as he slowly put a forkful of potatoes in his mouth. He was trying to be so polite around them, like it mattered what they thought. He guessed, that, if he ever wanted to date Bulma, he would have to impress her parents. So he might as well come off as a good mannered friend instead of a rude boyfriend.  
"Oh, I'm dandy, thank-you!" Mrs. Breifs laughed. "Isn't he sweet young man, dear?" She asked her husband, who sat directly across from Vegeta. Vegeta felt uncomfortable with the way Bulma's father looked at him every time he said something to Bulma, or when they went upstairs to do homework. It was like an encouraging smile, almost.  
"Yes, he's a fine boy, I think. What do you think, Bulma?" The man elbowed his daughter, who had been extremely quiet on the way home from school. Bulma blushed. "Er..." looking at Vegeta, she sensed his uneasiness at the table. Why was he so edgy? "I think...that we should stop talking about him like he's not here." She gave her parents a glare, suddenly, feeling angry with them.  
Vegeta looked at his plate. He was finished eating. "Um...we should probably do our homework now." He said.  
"Oh, yeah...our homework." Bulma nodded. She stood up from the table, and excused herself and Vegeta. They walked upstairs, after Vegeta saw Dr. Breifs wink at him reassuringly. He wondered why he'd done that...  
"What first? Math, or chemistry?" Bulma asked, holding up two textbooks.  
"Uh..." Vegeta felt himself relate both topics to what he'd thought about mostly all day. "Uh...math." He nodded at which book he saw first.  
"Alright, in math we have some algebra to finish...lets see...B plus V equals--"  
"Holy shit..." Vegeta's eyes widened at the sound of two familiar letters.  
"What?" Bulma looked at Vegeta, who leaned against the wall as they sat side by side on the bed. "Hey," she noticed the letters in the book. "These letters are the initials of our first names," she laughed. "How weird.  
"Yeah..." Vegeta said, clearing his throat. "Weird."  
"Okay. Anyways, B plus V equals..." Bulma stopped as she recalled that morning.  
"Um..." Vegeta waved a hand in front of her face. "We have to finish this homework, you know..."  
"Sorry. I was just thinking about this morning...y'know, when you and I, we..." Bulma trailed off again.  
"Well, remember, it was only a dare. You said so yourself." Vegeta reminded her.  
"But I..." Bulma sighed. She couldn't keep it a secret much longer. "I want it to be more than a dare."  
"What...?" Vegeta gasped for air as she said something he could only imagine hearing.  
  
- - -  
  
I thought it was about time they got together! Sorry the last chapter was so messy...I don't know...  
  
Anyways, people have begun to run out of ideas for the Halloween costumes...here's the update:  
  
Vegeta: Batman-- The deal with this is that we're going to use a mask that only covers his eyes (think about a mask like Tuxedo Mask's), so there won't be an issue with the hair, or anything. Does this make it any better? :) Kakkarot: Undecided. I know I am going to put something goofy on him...but what? POLL IS OPEN. Krillin: I've had a lot of suggestions for gangster get-ups...I don't think that's going to happen...POLL IS OPEN. Eighteen: Android-- I have no clue how this costume will work, but I'll think of something! Chi-Chi: Um...again, the POLL IS OPEN. Bulma: A witch. I had a suggestion to make her a dark fairy, but the idea of the witch costume is my perception of her: A WITCH.  
  
On other topics...would you like to see Bulma and Vegeta get together as a result of this last chapter, or do you want them to continue ignoring each other? Should something interrupt them so we can laugh a little longer? I think so!  
  
--Kai 


	16. The Truth

Through Hallways  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Sixteen: The Truth  
  
"I said, I wanted it to be more than a dare." Bulma repeated herself, grinning sheepishly as Vegeta's expression displayed shock and confusion. Vegeta blinked. "Um..." he dropped his textbook, and it landed on the floor with a thud, showing the back cover of 'Algebra Universe 10,' as Bulma shuffled closer to Vegeta on the bed.  
"Well? Don't you have anything to say? I mean, I know you don't like me or anything, but at least let me know you're alive in there," Bulma said, waving her hand in front of Vegeta's face.  
Vegeta, finding himself speechless, had opened his mouth, but no words had escaped. His thoughts were jumbled together as he contemplated this information. She actually liked him. Bulma rolled her eyes. "Hello, Vegeta..." she waved at him again. He shook his head, and tried to clear his mind. This was all some dream that Kami had sent him, to make him angry and feel depressed when he'd finally wake up. This could not be reality.  
"Vegeta, please, say something, we do have to spend the rest of the school year together..." Bulma said.  
"H-holy...holy..." Vegeta mumbled. "Holy sh-shit..."  
"That's all you have to say? Holy shit?" Bulma sighed.  
"You're fucking serious...?" Vegeta's eyes widened.  
"If you don't stop swearing, my mom will hear, and Dad will kick you out. They're that kind of people."  
"But are you--" Vegeta's sentence was cut off as Bulma repeated that morning's actions, moving quickly to his mouth with her own lips, and shutting her eyes as she made contact. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, pushing her fingertips gently into his shoulder blades, as Vegeta assumed he'd gone insane and he was imagining it. He pushed her away from him. "Tell me I'm awake!" He begged. "Slap me, pinch me, wake me up!"  
"You're not asleep," Bulma laughed, pinching his hand as she said it. "Now, tell me...do you like me?"  
"Hell, yeah..." Vegeta smirked. He put his arms around her waist, and put his tongue in her mouth.  
  
--Morutaka High School, the next morning...--  
  
"Bulma, let's see your homework." Itose-sensei requested as he walked up the row, and checked that the student behind her had completed the night's assignment. Bulma flipped her binder open, and took out a pen. "I didn't do it," she said, playing with the pen as she spoke. She hadn't done anything but kiss Vegeta for a half hour, when his father called and asked he come home. Then she'd sat on her bed, and looked blankly at the wall, until her mother made her go to sleep.  
"No?" Itose-sensei shook his head as he pulled a pencil from his pocket, and was about to write an 'x' beside her name for not doing the assignment. Vegeta turned to the side, holding a piece of paper. "Bulma, you idiot, you did so do your homework. You just forgot it at my house," he said, handing the paper to Itose-sensei, who passed it to the blue-haired girl after examining it. It was a completed homework assignment, with her name on it, and the best replica of her handwriting she had ever seen.  
"I--"  
"Yes, you did." Vegeta stopped her from saying anything stupid that would land them in the principal's office.  
"Oh, yeah...thanks for giving it back, Vegeta..." she murmured. She opened the rings in her binder, and flipped the sheet to it's back to put it in as Itose-sensei moved on to the next student. There was something written on the back as well. She looked over to Vegeta. He winked at her. Looking back at the paper, she read the message in her head.  
  
Meet me by the door marked 'mechanical room' at lunch.  
  
Bulma smiled. What had he planned? And...the mechanical room...? What was so great about that?  
"Bulma, could you answer question five, please?" Itose-sensei asked her from the front of the room as the class began to mark the work. Bulma nodded. "Yes, sensei..."  
  
--The Halls, at lunch hour...--  
  
"Bulma! There you are!" Chi-Chi and Eighteen rushed up to the girl who was at her locker as soon as they'd seen her. Vegeta was nowhere in sight. "Hi, guys..." Bulma said, in an almost dream-like state.  
"Bulma, you didn't return my call last night...what happened?" Eighteen asked.  
"I was busy." Bulma replied, shutting the locker as she turned to face them.  
"With what? You never do anything on school nights." Chi-Chi said.  
"Well I was busy last night."  
"With what?" The blonde inquired.  
"Um...Vegeta..." Bulma gave a small smile to her friends.  
"I bet you were doing more than homework!" Chi-Chi laughed.  
"I have to be somewhere, I'll tell you later." Bulma waved as she rushed down the hall. Eighteen quirked an eyebrow, and Chi-Chi shrugged. "I wonder where she's going."  
"It's probably nothing." Eighteen assured her friend. "Bulma wouldn't ditch us for a good reason."  
"Hi, Eighteen! Hi, Chi-Chi-chan!" Goku walked up, wrapping his arms around the raven-haired girl's waist.  
"Goku-chan!" Chi-Chi broke into a smile, forgetting about Bulma as she kissed Goku on the cheek.  
"C'mon, I'm starving." Goku said. "Who brought something to trade for lunch?" He led the four down the hall, towards the cafeteria. Krillin shook his head. "I only have money," he sighed.  
"Oh, damn it, I forgot my lunch on the table at home!" Eighteen groaned, slapping her forehead.  
"Or maybe Seventeen took it again." Krillin put in.  
"My stomach will be growling all sixth period!" Eighteen whined. "Why was I so dumb?!"  
"Don't worry, Eighteen, I'll share my lunch with you!" Goku offered, waving a lunch box at her.  
"No, Goku, I can cover it..." Krillin nodded at his friend.  
"Oh, I don't mind sharing, Krillin..." Goku laughed. "I have plenty!"  
"I SAID, I can cover it! I have enough to pay for Eighteen's lunch!" Krillin yelled.  
"Um...okay, then..." Eighteen rolled her eyes. Why did boys fight about stupid things? Why did Krillin want to buy her lunch...again?  
  
- - -  
  
Okay, sorry, a really corny chapter...  
  
Anyways...here's your Halloween update... Vegeta: Decided: Batman, with the special mask for only his eyes Bulma: Decided: A witch, no more no less...just a blue-haired witch...like she is Krillin: DECIDED[Thanks to WHITNEY for the great idea]: He will be a ball from a pool game...but what number/color? Eighteen: Decided: An Android: Does anyone have any ideas how to describe this costume? Kakkarot: DECIDED[Another big THANKS to WHITNEY]: He will be a CARDBOARD BOX...funny, no? I think so! Chi-Chi: [gasp] The last one left! The poll is OPEN, suggestions WELCOME! [hm...Welcome...maybe she should be a Welcome Mat to match Kakkarot's Cardboard Box costume...LMFAO]  
  
If you want to know why this chapter was so short, here it is: I am depressed beyond...oh, what do I care... Um...let's see...I am so depressed I MAY just give up Vegeta, and let Kat battle against Bulma on her own...I think I am going suicidal again...WHOOPS I wasn't due for another few months! Wonder what happened there...[cough] I met Will, all men are bastards...[cough] Sorry, guys, if you're reading...but some boys are just pigs...  
  
ANYWAYS...Ahem. A banana for Tori, Vegeta for Kat[MAYBE, DAMN IT!] nothing for me...and a big THANKS to Whitney for her funny ideas!  
  
--Kai 


	17. The Mechanical Room

Through Hallways  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Seventeen: The Mechanical Room  
  
"I wonder why we're meeting here," Bulma thought aloud as she walked down the hallway towards the door. She wasn't sure she was going in the right direction, but Vegeta had pointed out the door as they passed it in third period going to fourth. She jus hoped she wasn't going the wrong way. Wasn't Vegeta supposed to be leading her around the school for the sole purpose of her not getting lost in the first place...?  
"There he is!" Bulma ran up to Vegeta, who tapped his fingers over a crossed arm as he waited for Bulma to come. "Hey, Vegeta!" She smiled. She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, but Vegeta held up his hand. "Not at school," he said. "We're supposed t keep this quiet."  
"O-okay..." Bulma nodded, pulling back. She didn't know why, but that made her feel hurt. Nobody they knew was even in the hall at the moment. It's not like word would get far, anyways. "So, why are we here?" She asked.  
"You'll see," Vegeta smirked. "Follow me." He said, slipping into the room. Bulma followed him, uncertain where he was leading her, and covered her nose when the door shut behind her. "It smells like puke in here," she complained, feeling her stomach t s at the scent of vomit.  
"It's temporary. We won't be in here for long." Vegeta said. He looked around in the dim light provided by a slowly burning out light bulb, and spotted what he was looking for. "Come on," he took Bulma's hand, and led her to further into the room. He s pped at a ladder, and began to climb it. He pushed at a tile on the roof, and it came loose. Climbing out, and looking down into the mechanical room, he called to Bulma. "Hurry up, and I'll help you." He said.  
"Okay..." Bulma began to unsteadily work her way up the ladder.  
  
--The Cafeteria...--  
  
"Yum, that was good!" Goku patted his full stomach.  
"I don't see why you can't eat like a normal kid, Goku..." Krillin said, shaking his head while he sipped from a can of coke. Eighteen, beside him, nodded. "How do you eat like that...?" She wondered.  
"I'm just...hungry, I guess..." Goku said, scratching his head.  
"Just as long as you don't choke," Chi-Chi said. "Then I will let you eat as fast as you want."  
"Okay!" Goku smiled.  
"Done." Krillin said, throwing the can into a recycling bin and staring at the empty wrappers before him.  
"Same," Eighteen nodded. She rested her head on her hands, propped up by her elbows, and the three waited for Chi-Chi to finish picking at a sandwich. "How was your lunch, Eighteen?" Krillin yawned, quite bored with himself.  
"It was fine. Thanks for buying." She said.  
"Y-you're welcome..." Krillin blushed.  
  
--Mechanical Room...--  
  
"Whoa!" Bulma slipped on the ladder when she'd almost reached the top, and would have fallen off, had it not been for Vegeta, who grabbed her hand and pulled her back in the direction of the ladder. Bulma sighed as she climbed the final steps, and Vege hoisted her up by her waist to sit beside him. "The roof...?" She wondered. "What're we doing here?"  
  
- - -  
  
I know...this chapter was completely unfair to you, the honest reader who has paid so much attention, and been very kind to read at all, because it was so short, but I feel as though I cannot go on at the moment. That is to say, that it is 5:00 AM, and am T-I-R-E-D...damn tired. I stayed up all night, even though I went to bed at about nine, and at two I turned on the computer. I spent some time on a new shonen-ai fiction(my first one), which is a YGO! Yami-Seto, that I assume most will avoid reading, hough I plan to make it one of my best works. Sorry to those who were enjoying "Live The Life," because I haven't updated for an unusually extensive period of time considering how long it usually takes me to update...  
  
Halloween update: Nobody has any great and noble idea for Chi-Chi's costume! I should decide it myself, because you guys have already gone clean out of ideas, and you've already decided everything else...but if someone could tell me what color/number Kr lin's pool ball should be, please suggest! [Beware I will not make him the pink one and I do not feel like making him the 8]  
  
About my depression...I was in and out of it in a snap! :) I feel so happy now, because I worked things out...some of you were really worried about me! Thanks for caring! ;) I couldn'ta done it without you...then again...ten minutes after I uploaded the hapter, I saw good old Will had logged onto MSN...and blah, and blah...I don't like the idea of broadcasting my life to you, though you're nice people, I am sure. But just to let you know, I'm okay now, thanks to Will again...  
  
[Throws confetti in the air] Guess what? LOL I gave up Vegeta...Kat now proudly walks about with him on a leash, at her side...Nah, I'm kidding. But I did give up Vegeta to her. I think she said something like "you're giving up the prince for earth boy. ?" and I said yes! Haha, what would I care for Vegeta when I have Will...? I guess it's just MOST men that are bastards...and yet others are pigs...then there is the ten percent that are nice and sweet!  
  
Okay, I think my comments were as long as the chapter, but...I'll have a normal length chapter next time! I was just letting you guys know I was alive here!  
  
--Kai 


	18. The Roof

Through Hallways  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Eighteen: The Roof  
  
Vegeta looked down. "Ah, for uh...some reason, I felt like taking you here." He said, putting a hand behind his head. Bulma gave him a short stare. Vegeta, acting like this...? It was very unlike him. "What for?" Bulma asked.  
"Well, for one, the view is great. For two, I had to be alone with you today, or I might have gone crazy."  
Bulma stepped closer to him. "That's sweet." She said, pecking him on the cheek. Vegeta felt his face turn red as she kissed him, and he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Um...you didn't mind that I kept you from your friends, did you?" He asked.  
"Not at all." Bulma said. The two sat on the edge of the building, and let their feet dangle over the great drop below. Bulma felt one of Vegeta's arms come around her waist, pulling her closer. She sighed, and rested her head on his shoulder, as rain began to fall from the darkened sky, and tap lightly on their faces.  
Vegeta wanted to ask her the question he'd pined to ask her since the day he saw her. But he felt unable to, and very nervous about the whole thing. "Um..." was all he was able to get out.  
"Vegeta, are you trying to say something?" Bulma wondered.  
"Er...I...do you...want to be my girlfriend?" Vegeta had drawn out the sentence, but quickened the end. He shut his eyes tightly, waiting for her to tell him no. Instead, he felt her lips brush against his softly, and a whisper in his ear after. "If you think you can handle me..." Bulma said, sapphire eyes sparkling, and blue hair beginning to become damp, and flat on her head.  
"Do you doubt I could?" Vegeta smirked.  
  
--Cafeteria...--  
  
"You think Bulma will be back sometime this lunch hour...?" Chi-Chi asked, finally throwing the crusts of her sandwich in the trash. Krillin yawned. "I don't know. But the rain is making me feel tired." He nodded sluggishly at the window, where rain pattered gently against the building.  
"Me too..." Goku sighed, resting his head on the table.  
"Krillin, why did you buy me lunch...?" Eighteen spat out her question as bluntly and casually as possible.  
"Ahaha! Lunch? Who said anything about lunch! I don-t--I mean, I never--Eighteen you're being ridiculous!" Krillin yelled, bolting upright in his seat. Eighteen raised her eyebrows. "What in Kami's name are you talking about...?" She asked.  
"I bet Krillin has a crush on Eighteen!" Chi-Chi guessed.  
"I don't--I mean, I--" Krillin sighed, and slumped in defeat. "Ugh."  
"Um...Krillin?" Eighteen let her mouth hang open. She might have blown her cover on the first day, since Bulma made her blow him a kiss, but Krillin was another story. She didn't know if he liked her back or not. "Is that true?"  
"Well..." Krillin threw a hand behind his head, all of which was beginning to turn red.  
"You like me?" Eighteen gave a rare smile.  
"Uh...yeah." Krillin mumbled. He nearly fell off of his seat when Eighteen kissed him on the cheek, and took his hand. "You want to go out?" Eighteen asked.  
"Isn't it the guy's job to ask that...?" Goku wondered.  
"Oh, well then, Goku, you sure did a fine job of it yourself!" Chi- Chi crossed her arms. "I had to drag it out of you!" She stated.  
"Why n-not?" Krillin smiled, still dazed from the kiss.  
"Great! Let's go find Bulma, and tell her." Eighteen yanked Krillin to his feet, and began to drag him down the hall, Goku and Chi-Chi following behind.  
  
--The Roof...--  
  
"What're you kids doing up here?!" The janitor, Mr. Ito, had stumbled upon embracing Bulma and Vegeta, and was not pleased. "You shouldn't be on the roof. I don't even know how you got into the Mechanical Room in the first place." He said, crossing his arms.  
"M-Mr.. Ito!" Bulma and Vegeta screeched, jumping.  
"Well? What're you waiting for? Get off the roof, and stay off, before I land your butts in detention for the rest of the year for being in a restricted are!" Mr. Ito used a thumb to point over his shoulder at the panel leading into the Mechanical Room.  
"Yessir!" Bulma and Vegeta ran for their lives and free time's sake, and rushed through the mechanical room and into the hall.  
"Bulma!" Chi-Chi waved, and ran up to her friend, who had burst out of the room with the more to himself boy so suddenly. "Chi-Chi!" Bulma smiled. "What's up?"  
"Eighteen and Krillin are going out!" Goku laughed.  
"What? Really, Eighteen?" Bulma said, laughing as well.  
"What is so funny about this?" Krillin asked.  
"I don't know. Let's go see if we can steal Choutzu's hat again." Eighteen suggested.  
The six made their way to Tien and Choutzu's usual place for lunch, in pairs of two, holding hands with who was beside them. Goku scratched his head. "Hey, you guys...Isn't it weird that we're all going out with who Tanaka- sensei put us with...?" He asked.  
"Huh?" The other five blinked.  
"Well, it is a little coincidental..." Bulma decided.  
"I think he knew we were going to end up together. Maybe he's psychic." Goku said.  
"That's stupid. Shut your mouth unless you have something interesting to say, Kakkarot." Scoffed Vegeta.  
"Alright, here's something interesting: Why are you and Bulma holding hands?" Goku wondered.  
"Wha--oh, shit..." Vegeta slapped his forehead as he discovered he and Bulma's fingers were entwined, and, on top of that, Vegeta's other arm was draped over Bulma's shoulder.  
"Vegeta, don't tell me you were planning on keeping us a secret, were you?" Bulma gasped.  
"Hey, I--"  
"You were, weren't you?!" Bulma broke into a screaming fit.  
"Ouch..." Krillin covered his ears. "Good luck with her, man..." he said, giving a thumbs up to Vegeta.  
"Bulma, please, STOP YELLING!" Vegeta begged. "You're going to give me a headache!"  
"Fine. But I'm still offended." Bulma crossed her arms.  
"Then be offended. Just stop yelling."  
"Vegeta, I thought you said girls were stupid!" Goku pointed out.  
"WHAT?!" Bulma smacked Vegeta's shoulder.  
"Kakkarot, you just HAD to open your BIG MOUTH, didn't you!" Vegeta glared at Goku as Bulma started yelling again, drawing much attention as the six traveled through hallways.  
  
- - -  
  
---.---" In my opinion, a stupid ending. And I know you're ALL disappointed since this is the end, and I was supposed to have a Halloween chapter, as well as snow them into the school for Christmas holidays. Well...I have news. I will be writing ANOTHER high school fiction starting August 29th, 2004, and it will be called "Celebrations." So...don't feel bad, there'll be another soon...:) Just wait a month, so I can recharge my writing gland...thingy.  
  
I hope you liked this story, anyways. I thank anyone who took the time to review, and place a Leprechaun curse on anyone who read and didn't review. :) So if you didn't review already, then you should NOW.  
  
I love you ALL for reading this, and I hope you liked it! Did you notice I put the couples together in the order that they get together in the actual series...? First Kakkarot-Chi-Chi, Vegeta-Bulma, then Krillin-Eighteen! Hahaha...[cleverness]  
  
--Kai 


End file.
